


2Jae Shy boy

by jhopesslutyehet



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Baby, Baby Boy, Boy x boy, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Kitten, M/M, Mild Angst, Princess - Freeform, Smut, cross dress, daddy - Freeform, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 31,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhopesslutyehet/pseuds/jhopesslutyehet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jaebum is a new student at JYP academy and Youngjae is the shy boy at the back of the class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Youngjae's POV

Sat on the corner of my bed staring into space, half awake, I flopped my arm towards my nightstand, Grabbing my phone checking my messages. Rubbing my eyes with the back of my right hand, I gradually unlocked my phone seeing I have 6 new messages from my internet friend Mark.

Markiepoo: CHOI YOUNGJAE HELP.

Markiepoo: JACKSON SPOKE TO ME.

Markiepoo: I TRIPPED ON A CHAIR AND HE ASKED IF I WAS OKAY AND ME BEING THE AWKWARD NOB I AM I JUST SNORTED.

Markiepoo: THEN HE JUST SMILED AND WALKED AWAY.

Markiepoo: YAH CHILD! REPLY TO ME I NEED HELP

Markiepoo: Wait it's 3am in korea isnt it? I'm so stupid omg

I mentally face palmed myself at Mark's stupidity, and replied to his messages.

Youngslay: You're honestly such a boob istg mark. 

Youngslay: I'll text you later i have to go to school. peace bitch.

Youngslay: Have fun with jackson ;)

I chucked my phone on to my bed and walked to the bathroom.

After I had cleaned myself up i went and changed into some casual clothes; Light blue skinny jeans, a light grey sweater and black combat boots  
I grabbed my phone, headphones and backpack and went downstairs. As usual, No one was home, so I grabbed an apple, my keys and head out the door to get to school.

On full volume, I listened to Astro - Hide and seek on my way to school, Watching passers-by and miming along to the song.

~~~Le Time skip~~~ 

BTS Save me was blasting as I was walking onto school campus, Only a couple of students were already here as I always get here early to finish my homework. I walked straight to my first class which was English. I could already speak fluent English as I had taught myself ever since I was 12, lets just say I had a lot of spare time on my hands when I was little.

Sitting down, I grabbed my English revision book and started correcting "Tom's" English exam.

"RINGGG~~~~"

The school bell blasted throughout the whole school, and students started swarming in.

"Ew. People." I mumbled to myself.

"Youngjae, Baby!!" 

Shit.

Kim SeokJin. The richest, Prettiest, most self-absorbed knob in the school. He thinks its funny when he "Flirts" and "Acts kind" to me, but I can't exactly object otherwise he'll beat the shit out of me. So what can I do??

I scrunched my nose and flinched slightly as he wrapped him arms around my neck and back hugged me. I just sat there, waiting for when he was done "entertaining" his "friends" Hoseok and Namjoon. Hoseok was the only one laughing though, Namjoon just looked pissed off at the situation.

"Did you miss me over the weekend baby?"he asked smirking still back hugging me.

"No." I replied bluntly.

His gripped tightened around my neck as he said "What was that?"

I flinched at his angry tone and replied in a shaky tone "Y-Yes I-I missed you SeokJin."

He smirked and loosened his grip, showing he was pleased with my response. "Good boy."

Mr.McGuire whistled to get the attention of the class and began "Everyone please pay attention I have some important news for you guys." He started "There is a new student who will be joining us today."

He walked towards the door and motioned the said new student into the class room.

Woah.

There stood a tall,Beautiful, Black haired male. He wore; black skinny jeans, a Grey Jumper with a black leather jacket on top, a snapback, black Yeezys and had earbuds in both of his ears.

He wore; black skinny jeans, a Grey Jumper with a black leather jacket on top, a snapback, black Yeezys and had earbuds in both of his ears

"Hey, I'm Im Jaebum. I moved from SM high, and now I'm here... for now" He said with a low husky voice. I lightly blushed and looked down at my desk trying to hide my complexion. When he said he came from SM high everyone started gasping and whispering. SM high has the worst reputation in the whole of South korea, its known for its violence and vandalism, Explaining why everyone became nervous when he mentioned his previous high school.

He looked at the teacher and asked where he should sit.

"Go and sit over there" he started " Next to youngjae."

I looked up and noticed Mr. McGuire was pointing at the empty seat beside me and everyone looking at me with nervous expressions, like they even really cared anyway.

Jaebum sat next to me and didn't say anything. after Mr. McGuire took the register he began with his lesson. I just sat their twirling my pencil as I already understood everything the teacher was explaining.

"You bored?" a deep voice suddenly whispered to me. I felt my cheeks tinge a slight pink as i stuttered a reply "E-Erm... not exactly It's just that I'm already fluent in English so I-I already understand everything he's saying." He seemed to like my response and he smiled devilishly, making my cheeks go even redder.

"Okay, cutie. well maybe you can tutor me then. seeing as though I can't speak a word of English." He winked.

I just looked back down to my desk as my cheeks went completely red at the little pet name he had given me. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

IDEK WHAT THIS IS I JUST GOT BORED PLEASE DON'T JUDGE, THIS STORY WILL GET BETTER BTW WITH QUITE A BIT OF SMUT TOO ;) BUT PLEASE LEAVE RECOMMENDATIONS ALL WILL BE CONSIDERED. <3 LOVE SARANG AND RHIANNH


	2. Chapter 2

Youngjae's POV

"Okay, time for the homework." Mr. McGuire said enthusiastically. In response the whole glass groaned, including me. Although I'm fluent in English and could finish the homework easily, it's still effort.

"You guys have got 3 weeks to come up with a presentation on something and perform it in English. You'll be working in pairs, But I've already assigned the pairings so you won't be goofing off with your friends." He added.

Seungjun, raised his hand and asked "What should we do a presentation on? Can you be more specific."

"Anything,as long as your passionate about it and you have a lot to say then do it!" The English Teacher explained whilst picking up the left over sheets of paper on the front desks.

"what about dabbing?" BamBam asked.

"Sure. Why not." Not even a split second later the bell had gone informing us that we could be dismissed.

"The list of pairings aka who you're working with is on the notice board outside the classroom, if you have any problems let me know." Mr McGuire stated before grabbing his coat, bag and keys and leaving the class room.

As if on cue the whole class grabbed their things and barged out of the classroom, leaving me and Jaebu(tt)m alone. I quickly shuffled past him after swiftly picking up everything on my desk and made my way to the notice board.

Pairings for this terms assignment: 

Kunpimook & Yugeom

Jackson & Jooheon

Hyungwon & Minhyuk

Eric & Solar

Amber & Ailee

Bobby & Hoseok

Seungjun & Jihun (A/N: I'm such trash)

Sanha & Heejun

Dongwoo & Cory

Eddy & Benji

Taehyung & Leo

Yoongi & Woozi

Seungkwan & Ho(e)shi

Xiumin & Luhan

Tao & Kris

Youngjae s̶o̶l̶o̶ & Jaebum

The teacher had obviously put us together once he actually found out jaebum was in his class. Sighing i turned around ready to find jaebum to talk to him about the project but was met face to face with him as soon as i turned around.

"Guess we're a couple." Jaebum said with a slight smirk. I avoided eye contact with him as i felt my cheeks heat up.

To stop the awkward moment i spoke up "D-Do you wanna go sit on the rooftop and plan the presentation?" I stuttered slightly but i don't think he sensed i was nervous.

"Of course." he replied simply. I nodded slightly and started walking towards the stairs leading up to the rooftop. I dragged myself up the final flight of stairs and opened the rooftop door holding it open for jaebum too. We sat down on my usual spot under the shade on a dark green table set.

I took out my English book from my superdry backpack and set it on the table. The whole time Jaebum just stared at me looking slightly dazed.

 

"So i was thinking about doing the presentation on Gender equality or the LGBTQ+ community. Did you have any ideas?"

"I was thinking the same" Jaebum replied actually sounding like he gave a shit.

"well we can start of with writing out our opinions in Korean then translate them later on into English and a presentation form." I explained and Jaebum nodded and smiled.

why is he being so..... nice? I thought to myself. 

"So, I'm gonna find peoples opinions on LGBT and we can respond to them on the presentation."

Jaebum nodded in response and i looked on my phone at many negative opinions on the LGBT community.

"Ah, here's a popular one. "Why do gay couples have to be so affectionate in public? what am i supposed to say to my kids?" "

Jaebum let out a sigh, and i looked up to see his expression was quite frustrated.

"It doesn't have any effect on your life. What do you care?!? People try to talk about it like its a social issue. Like when you see someone stand up on a talk show and say "How am i supposed to explain to my child that two men are getting married?"... I dunno,its your shitty kid, you fucking tell them. Why is that anyone else's problem? Two guys are in love but they cant get married because you don't want to talk to your ugly child for fucking five minutes?" Jaebum responded passionately to the stupid question.

"That was amazing. that's like half of our presentation done!" I squealed out getting slightly embarrassed when he looked me in the eyes smirking.

i shivered slightly over the cold breeze that brushed over us.

"Come on lets carry this on inside." i said picking up my stuff once again

"How about we go to my house i only live down the block plus no ones home until tomorrow so no one will interrupt us." he said that last bit with a smirk and picked up his bag.

"O-okay" I agreed shakily and we started heading back down the steps and out of the school to finish off our noted for the presentation.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A BORING CHAPTER I KNOW BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE GOOD ;) <3 DON'T FORGET ANY RECOMMENDATIONS WILL BE TAKEN INTO CONSIDERATION~~ <3


	3. Chapter 3

YoungJae's POV

As we walked through the richer area of town, I kept my head down most of the way, only occasionally sneaking glances at Jaebum when I was sure he wasn't looking. If he had come from such a bad school, what was he doing living here? Surely his parents would have sent him to a private school if they had that kind of money.

As we rounded the corner, a row of huge houses came into view, with long driveways up to the front doors and automatic gates. Jaebum stepped up onto the kerb, increasing the already significant height difference between us, and turned down the drive of the first house on the corner.

Jaebum jogged up the front porch steps and pulled out his key, unlocking the door before turning to me.

"You coming?" he urged as I paused, taking in the size of the house before me.

"Erm yeah, haha, Sorry." I giggled nervously, following him through the door.

He kicked his shoes off, leaving them haphazardly in the corner. I looked down at my scuffed Converse and sighed, perching on the floor to untie them and placed them carefully next to Jaebum's. After positioning mine, I moved Jaebum's so that they were also neat.

Quickly standing up, I brushed the dust off the back of my jeans and turned, only to find Jaebum watching my every move, his arms crossed and his back leaning against the wall, a slight smirk ghosting at the corners of his lips. He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you quite finished?" He chuckled.

"Erm..." I muttered shyly.

"Follow me." He beckoned, making his way up the stairs.

I wandered after him, following him into a room at the end of the hall.

Jaebum threw himself onto his unmade bed and sighed with relief, before looking in my direction and patting the bed beside him.

I hesitated and shuffled my feet on the spot.

"I don't bite." He teased.

I bowed my head as I felt the heat in my cheeks begin to rise and walked over to the bed, perching on the edge and reaching into my bag for my notebook. As I bent down to unzip my bag, I could feel Jaebum's eyes on me, causing me to blush an even deeper shade of crimson.

Choosing to ignore him and actually try and get some work done, I began to read out one of the opinions that I had written in my notebook earlier at school.

"I have a lot of respect for the LGBT+ community, particularly those who have had to go through bullying, abuse and discrimination (and sadly much, much worse in other parts of the world), and still there are lots of people out there who will tell them they're mentally ill, they're 'freaks', they're weird, they're unnatural etc etc, because they have a fear of the unknown or a restrictive religious belief. Friends and family may not approve of them, but-"

I stopped abruptly as Jaebum scoffed and rolled his eyes, before making eye contact. I looked back at the paper and carried on reciting the anonymous opinion.

"- many will carry on their lives and live their life how they want to live it, not how other people tell them to live it with all these controlling and often damaging gender norms and I like that they're not afraid to defy those norms. I may not understand all the different sexual orientations and identities that come under LGBT+, but I certainly admire those in the LGBT+ community."

Turning to Jaebum, I was about to ask for his input, until I realised that he was staring at me intently, just as he had been doing since we met.

"Why're you looking at me like that?" I whined, pouting.

"Because I can." He retorted bluntly.

My eyes widened and I opened my mouth to reply, but the words died on my tongue as something in his gaze changed.

Flustered, I pretended to check my notes hoping Jaebum would get bored of me watching me doing nothing

I gasped as I suddenly felt a warm gust of air hit the side of my neck, and pressure on my hips.

"You know you're making it really hard to concentrate." Jaebum growled, his chin on my shoulder and his lips barely brushing the skin of my neck.

His hands resting on my hips, his thumbs brushing the exposed skin of my waist where my t-shirt had rode up.

My breathing hitched as he pressed his lips to my neck, sending shock waves of tingles over my flesh. I gripped the mattress as his lips moved further up my neck with each kiss.

Before Jaebum could continue, I attempted to stand and move away from him.

Wh- Wh- What's he doing?

"I-I should probably b-be going n-now." I stuttered.

Before I could take more than one step towards the door, Jaebum took hold of my wrist, pulling me back onto the bed, so that I was lying across the bed, Jaebum hovering above me, one knee between my legs. 

He leaned in again, as if to kiss me again, but I inhaled sharply as he began to suck on my neck. As he continued sucking on the same spot, I let out a long, shaky breath that I didn't realise I was holding. 

Jaebum pulled back slightly and ran his tongue over the same area and leaving a light kiss shortly after.

Before anything more could happen, I used all of my strength to roll away from Jaebum and stood shakily, grabbing my bag and heading towards the door.

"I've r- really got to g- go." I mumbled, not looking back as I rushed out of the door.

Jaebum's POV

I smirked to myself as I watched a flustered Youngjae hurry out of my room, his cheeks flushed pink.

"One day, I'll make you mine." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey guys sorry for not updating for so long we've been realllyyyy stuck with this one but now we've got it all planned out ;) Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget all recommendations will be taken into consideration. <3

~ Sarang & Rhi


	4. Chapter 4

Youngjae's POV

"Mummy, I'm home!" I called, skipping through the front door. I kicked my shoes off and ran up the first few stairs, trying to get to my room as fast as I could, but I stopped before I even got to the 4th step. I looked at my shoes which were strewn across the floor and then back up the stairs, as if fighting an inner conflict. 

"Aw darn.." I mumbled, jogging back down the stairs and putting my shoes neatly away by the door.

After sorting my shoes, I made my way up to my room, stumbling on the last step from how fast I was going. 

"I'm back!" I chirped, calling to the stuffies lined up on practically every flat surface in the room. I dropped my backpack in the corner and strolled over to my walk-in closet. 

I picked out a fluffy, pink onesie, knowing that I wouldn't be leaving the house again today.

After changing, I turned to the mirror and noticed a dark blotch on my neck. Curious as to what it was, I poked it.

"Owie!" I whimpered, frowning. I stared at the mark, wondering how it got the-

"Ohhh..." I mumbled, blushing. "Jaebum..." 

Slightly dazed, I flopped onto my bed, falling into the mountain of fluffy toys. I gathered as many as I could in my arms and hugged them close. I stared at the ceiling for a while,until I heard footsteps on the stairs.

Moments later, Mum walked through the door with a warming smile lighting up her face.

"Time for dinner honey." 

I sat bolt upright and beamed at her.

"FOOD!" I cheered, throwing my alpaca teddy in the air with joy. As he hit the bed, I clasped a hand to my mouth and launched myself across the bed to save him.

"I'm so so so so sorry Mr. Chu!!!" I apologised dramatically, clutching him to my chest. I sat him gently next to my lamb stuffie, which was wearing a nurse's outfit. 

"Stay with Dr. Lay! She'll look after you whilst I go eat." I promised.

I turned back to Mum, who was still smiling widely at me. 

"Come on kiddo." She urged, holding her hand out to me. I clattered over to her and took her hand, pulling her with me down the stairs to get to my dinner.

At the dinner table, I sat down in my assigned seat and looked at my plate. Turkey dinosaurs with Hello Kitty Spaghettios and mashed potatoes. I hummed in delight and dug in, occasionally taking a sip from my chocolate milk.

I finished off my last dinosaur and hopped up from the table, taking my plate to the sink.

"Mummy?" I called.

"Mhmm?"

"Can I watch the TV??"

"Sure sweetie, just don't stay up too late!"

"I won't!" I insisted.

Flicking on the TV in the lounge I sat down on the couch, pulling up the hood of my onesie and turning on my favourite episode of Turning Me Card.

Jaebum's POV

Staring at the ceiling of my bedroom, I smiled to myself as I remembered my encounter with Youngjae earlier on. The way his cheeks practically glowed when he blushed, and the way he stuttered when he was flustered, and the way-

My train of thought was cut off abruptly by my phone ringing next to my head from where I'd chucked it on my pillow.

I glanced at the caller ID - it was my older brother Johnny.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, JB, I won't be back this week, but there's money in my room if you need it and in case of emergencies." He babbled.

"Okay, gimme a second." I muttered, rolling of my bed lazily and ambling into Johnny's room.

"It's in the to drawer on the left." He informed me.

I checked to make sure and saw neat wads of notes laying side by side in the drawer. Being a CEO, for Johnny, money was never an issue.

"How much is it?" I queried, too tired to count it myself.

"10k."

My eyes widened marginally. 

"Great." I replied with all the enthusiasm I could muster.

"Well, I'll see you next week. I'll call as well." He promised.

"Okay. See ya Johnny."

"Night JB."

I waited for the obnoxious beep that signalled the end of the call and threw the phone back onto my bed, stretching my arms above my head and yawning.

"I want Ramen..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks for reading! Hope you liked the chapter :) Don't forget,all recommendations will be taken into consideration <3

~Sarang & Rhi


	5. Chapter 5

Youngjae's POV

*The next morning*

As I sat on the floor in front of the door, I fiddled with my laces and pouted, looking down at my uncomfortable jeans. 

"Today is going to be so fun..." I muttered sarcastically, pulling my knees up to my chest and resting my chin on them, sighing. I rubbed at my neck and winced as my fingers ran over the purple mark.

"Owie! Frick..."

The hem of my sweater fell halfway down my thighs as I stood, hearing Mummy call from the kitchen

"Are you not leaving early today?"

Oh snap!

"Yeahhh..." I called, heaving my backpack on to my shoulder and plugging my headphones into my phone and flicking through my collection of songs, finally settling on Try by Park Jimin. I smiled and began to hum along to the catchy melody.

"Byeeeeee!" I yelled back over my shoulder, trailing off as I made my way down the drive. 

~~~Le time skip brought to you by 24K's airline Superfly~~~

The bell rang as I'd just finished translating Jaebum's opinion from yesterday, so I put my notes back into my bag and kept my head down, looking at the desk instead of the door, where everybody else would soon be flooding in. I didn't want to risk making eye contact with Jaebum, afraid I'd humiliate myself in one way or another.

As I stared at my hands, picking at my nails, I heard the chair next to me screech backwards across the floor, causing me to jump slightly.

Already i could feel Jaebum's eyes on me, watching my every move as he sat down. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see his mouth twist up into a smirk.

That never means good things... I thought to myself, still avoiding meeting his gaze.

After a second, his hand reached towards me and took hold of the hood of my jumper, moving it slightly up to cover the bruise on my neck. I blushed furiously and practically shrunk into myself, sliding down in my seat. 

"I'm sorry about yesterday..." Jaebum mumbled, tilting his head to the side and gazing at me.

"It's okay..." I muttered in reply.

Jaebum leaned in closer with a goofy look on his face. "Are we friends again?" He asked in a childish voice, laughing at his own idiocy. 

I giggled and nodded, finally making eye contact. 

Jaebum bit his bottom lip and smiled.

"Good."

~~~ Le Time Skip brought to you by Topp Dogg coz they need food ~~~ 

The bell for lunch had juts just rang and Jaebum and I were the last ones left in the classroom.

Before I could pick up my backpack, Jaebum started talking.

"Hey Youngjae, erm... can I have your number so we can talk about this project and shit outside of school and stuff? Also, would it be okay if we went to yours instead of mine tonight? Oh yeah, and could I like,sit with you at lunch today?" He babbled, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

I blinked twice, dazed by the sudden influx of questions.

"Okay, A) sure, B) that's fine and C) of course, as long as you don't mind eating with Seungjun and Jihun." I replied.

His face turned from nervous to happy as he shrugged his rucksack onto his shoulders and we walked together out of the classroom and to the cafeteria.

Seungjun and Jihun were already sat in our usual seats, Jihun's leg resting across Seungjun's lap. 

As I walked over with Jaebum, I could see the confusion in their faces.

Lunch was an endless cycle of question upon question from my two friends, directed at Jaebum, but he answered every one patiently and didn't seem particularly bothered by the inquisition. 

After a couple more hours of tedious lessons, it finally came to the end of the day.

Jaebum and I were walking towards my house in a bubble of comfortable silence, occasionally casting glances at each other, only to laugh and look away when we were caught.

We reached my house and I wiped my feet on the door mat, before fishing my keys out of my pocket and opening the door for us both.

"I'm home Mumm-" I stopped myself from uttering the last syllable and scratched the back of my neck awkwardly, laughing nervously, hoping that Jaebum hadn't noticed.

We both removed our shoes and I smiled as Jaebum placed his tidily in the corner, unlike when he was in his own home.

My Mother walked out of the kitchen with a smile on her face. Her grin grew as she registered that Jaebum was stood at my side.

"Who's this?"

"Oh, this is Jaebum, we're working on a school project together." I explained.

My Mum nodded and smiled at Jaebum warmly.

"Wait here," I told him, "I'm just gonna go to the bathroom real quick."

"Sure." Jaebum smiled as I turned and began to make my way up the stairs.

Jaebum's POV

I watched as Youngjae jogged up the stairs and turned to his Mother. 

We made polite small talk as I waited for him, talking about school and the project. 

I heard small footsteps on the stairs and turned to see Youngjae on the bottom step waiting for me. He beckoned me over and we walked to the living room.

We were reading through more opinions and Youngjae seemed engrossed in reading through his translation, but I also noticed that he kept fidgeting, seemingly uncomfortable.

"You okay?" I questioned, trying to look into his eyes, but as usual, he avoided eye contact.

"It's nothing..." he murmured, still fidgeting.

"How about we go to your room?" I asked, standing up from where we sat on the couch "You'd be more comfor-"

"NO!" Youngjae exclaimed, cutting me off mid-sentence.

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I-I mean, n-no, it's okay..."

I furrowed my brow and turned, walking to the stairs, hearing Youngjae jog to catch up with me.

When I got to the landing I realise that I didn't know which room was Youngjae's, but it didn't take me long to find - probably because there was a sign on the door saying 'Youngjae's Room'. His door was painted a pristine white unlike the finished wood of all the other doors upstairs.

I turned the handle, pushing open the door.

"Woah."

"I'm really sorry I know it's weird but I just like pretty things and... I... I know that you probably think I'm strange but-" Youngjae rambled, not breathing in between sentences.

"It's so cute!" I cut him off, resisting the urge to kiss his little face.

"What?... You don't think I'm weird?" He asked, looking so bewildered and beautiful.

"Why would I think you're weird?" I queried.

"Just because..." 

I turned to smile reassuringly at him and he returned the smile shyly.

"Erm... would you mind if I got changed?..." He asked, as if he needed my permission.

"No, go ahead, I'll wait here." I nodded to Youngjae's bed and the mountain of plush toys.

Youngjae's smile lit up his face as he turned on his heel, making his way to the door at the far side of the room - a walk-in closet.

I sat myself down on the edge of the pastel pink quilt, unable to wipe the smile off my face.

After a short wait, I heard the door to the closet open. I turned around and saw Youngjae standing in front of the closet door.

He was blushing a bright shade of crimson and looking at his feet, his hands clasped in front of him. 

He began to cross the room slowly, not once looking up from the floor and picked up his notebook, coming to sit next to me on the bed, straightening out his skirt and trying to find his place in the notes.

I interrupted his train of thought by saying exactly what was on my mind.

"Youngjae, you look so god damn beautiful." I gushed. 

Though it seemed near impossible, his cheeks turned a deeper shade of red as he looked up at me through his lashes, and then back down again when he caught my gaze.

I leaned forward and placed a finger under his chin, tilting his head up towards me.

"Not that you don't always." 

Youngjae's POV

I stayed frozen completely still in shock as Jaebum leaned in closer and closer, before placing his lips against mine. 

Jaebum's eyes were closed, so I followed suit, shutting mine tightly. His lips began to move against mine and I copied his actions as he led my first kiss. His right hand cupped my cheek as his left held my hip firmly. I didn't know what to do with my hands, so I rested them in Jaebum's lap.

I felt him smirk against my lips as he gently took my wrists in his hands and placed them around his neck. 

I felt Jaebum's tongue trace across my bottom lip, eliciting a gasp from me.

Before much longer, I felt Jaebum leaning forward, pushing me gently back onto the mattress. I parted my lips as he slipped in his tongue, gliding it across the roof of my mouth. I involuntarily let out a small whine, and felt Jaebum's hand slide down my waist to rest against my bare thigh-

"YOUNGJAE? IS JAEBUM STAYING FOR TEA?"

We both jumped slightly and sat back up into place, startled by the loud shout. I panted breathlessly and looked at Jaebum, who also seemed to be having trouble catching his breath.

"I don't wanna be a burden..." He began.

I rolled my eyes.

"YEAH." I called back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks for reading! we'll start updating this one more coz we are really into this one at the moment XD Hope you enjoyed this chapter Don't forget all recommendations will be taken into consideration. <3

~ Sarang & Rhi


	6. Chapter 6

Jaebum's POV

As we sat down at the table I began to grin at the food on our plates, and how excited Youngjae was to eat it. Fish fingers, Spaghettios and smiley faces. 

Youngjae smiled as he tucked in, blushing when I met his gaze as he looked at me from the corner oh his eyes. 

"Hey you two, I've got to work a shift for a couple of hours, Kihyun's on his honeymoon, you'll be okay right?" Youngjae's Mum asked, wandering into the kitchen in her nurses uniform. 

"We'll be fine Mum!" Youngjae promised, smiling.

"Okay sweetie." She said, turning to leave, "Take care of him!" She instructed, directing her smile towards me.

"I will." I insisted, smiling back warmly.

His mum walked over and quickly ruffled Youngjae's hair and pecked his cheek. "Bye bye honey!" She called over her shoulder as she left.

For a moment there was just silence as we ate together, but then Youngjae began to giggle. 

"What?" I asked, confused, but smiling at his adorable laugh. 

"I dunno..." He squeaked, still smiling like a maniac. 

"Hmmmmm" I smirked. 

After another moments silence, I rested my hand on Youngjae's thigh, gauging his reaction. He blushed scarlet and looked down at the table, before placing his hand gently over mine and intertwining our fingers. 

"You're REALLY cute, I hope you know that." I beamed as Youngjae glanced at me through his eyelashes.

"Hehe, thank you." He giggled, blushing ever redder .

We sat like that for a while, my thumb rubbing small spirals on Youngjae's leg, before he turned to me again.

"Do you want anything else to eat?" He questioned. 

"I'm fine." I replied, watching him as he skipped over to the freezer, coming to sit back down at the table with an ice lolly in his hand. 

As he began to suck on the tip of the ice lolly, I could feel the heat begin to rise in my cheeks holy shit, I thought. The ice lolly began to drip and I almost choked on air as Youngjae licked the drips from his from his hand, his tongue trailing up his finger.

"Erm..." I began abruptly, "Do you wanna watch a film when you're finished?" I asked. This time it was me to avoid eye contact as Youngjae looked up at me with big, innocent eyes.

"YEAH!" He exclaimed, "FINDING DORY!"

I chuckled. 

"Sure." 

~~~Le time skip brought to you by Astro's new line of soda Breathless~~~

"I can speak whale too! Listen!" Youngjae squealed, before imitating the noises Dory made on screen and rolling onto his back on the couch, his head resting on my lap.

I chuckled and ruffled his hair a he yawned and stretched his arms out in front of him, the sleeves of his sweater pulled over his hands. 

His eyes began to drift slowly closed, before he realised that he was falling asleep and he opened them wider again sighing.

I stroked his fringe back off his face and leaned down, placing a soft kiss to his forehead. "It's okay baby boy, you can go to sleep." I whispered. 

~~~Le time skip brought to you by Vixx's new line of Lingerie Fantasy~~~ 

3rd Person POV

As Youngjae's Mum walked through the front door, she was surprised to find the house so quiet.

She placed her keys on the hook by the door and walked into the lounge, where the TV was left on, illuminating the faces of the two sleeping boys.

She smiled ear to ear as she gazed at her son, his head resting on the chest of his friend, whom he'd brought home that day. They looked so peaceful that she begrudged waking them up, but Jaebum's parents were probably wondering where he was by now.

She flicked the light switch, bathing the room in bright light. Hearing a groan from the sofa she turned back to see Youngjae sat up and rubbing at his eyes and Jaebum blinking at the sudden change in light as he scratched the back of his neck.

She chuckled at the two boys, before turning to Jaebum.

"You should probably get home sweetie, we don't want your parents to be worried about you."

Jaebum stood and rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"Oh... yeahhh...my parents...."

Youngjae yawned, still half asleep, and grabbed Jaebum's hand, as if for the moral support to move anywhere.

The two walked together lazily to the door and stopped, Youngjae not letting go of Jaebum's hand. 

"Byeeeeee..." He whined, though he was clearly not about to let him go yet.

Jaebum took a step forward and used his free hand to cup Youngjae's face. He placed his lips softly against Youngjae's in a tender kiss, before gently tugging on his bottom lip with his teeth as he pulled away, smirking as Youngjae exhaled shakily.

"I'll see you tomorrow little one." Jaebum promised, running his thumb along Youngjae's cheekbone, before letting himself out of the house. 

"Bye bye Daddy..." Youngjae whispered, his cheeks flushed and his breathing quicker than usual as he watched Jaebum walk away. 

Jaebum's POV

The walk back from Youngjae's wasn't too far.

As soon as I reached home I kicked off my Yeezys and headed straight upstairs. The usual.

I let out a sigh of exhaustion, throwing myself on my bed staring at the ceiling, expressionless.

Until.

*Flashback from earlier today*

As he began to suck on the tip of the ice lolly, I could feel the heat begin to rise in my cheeks. Holy shit, I thought. The ice lolly began to drip and I almost choked on air as Youngjae licked the drips from his from his hand, his tongue trailing up his finger.

*End of Flashback*

"Shit" I mumbled, staring down at the obvious bulge forming in my jeans.

Unbuttoning my jeans, I let out a small moan just from the release of tension on my erection.

Swiftly pulling off my Calvin Klein's, I grabbed hold of my fully erect penis and began stroking it. I closed my eyes, imagining Youngjae innocently staring at me being the one to rub my dick.

"You like that daddy?"

Mewling at the thought, I slid my thumb over my slit. I threw my head back in pleasure, thoughts of Youngjae swarming my head.

"Daddy can you play with me?" Youngjae asked innocently his skirt ridden up showing his milky thighs and his small erection through his blue lace panties.

I began to stroke my cock faster, the thought of Youngjae now underneath me covered in sweat begging for more, overstimulating me.

"Mmmm daddy faster" He mewled his back arched and hands scratching down my back.

"What's was that kitten?" I asked slowing down my thrusts.

He whined at the loss of speed. "Faster daddy, pretty please."

"Good boy." I smirked and kissed his forehead before fastening my pace, faster than before.

After a few more pumps I came, I rode out my orgasm with the thought of Youngjae licking up all of my cum.

I stared back up to the ceiling and smirked knowing that the innocent boy was now mine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks for reading! IM SHOOK JB BE HORNY AND DADDY AF AND IM- and breathe.

Any hoozle Hope you enjoyed this update I may or may not update another chapter tonight?? idk lets see if i even fucking remember lmao kms. Don't forget all recommendations will be taken into consideration. <3

~ Sarang & Rhi 

ADIOS

ADIOS


	7. Chapter 7

Youngjae's POV

I sighed and rolled onto my side, glaring at my phone which was currently blowing up with kakao talk notifications. I pouted as I saw that Mark was spamming me with messages.

Markiepoo: JAY

Markiepoo: JAY

Markiepoo: JAY 

Markiepoo: JAY

Markiepoo: JAY 

Markiepoo: JAY 

Markiepoo: JAY 

Markiepoo: JAY 

Youngslay: Yes? xD

Markiepoo: JACKSON

Markiepoo: WE TALKED

Markiepoo: LIKE ACTUALLY TALKED

Youngslay: OMG Well done Markie!!

Markiepoo: Thanks Jay :D I'll call you later tonight and tell you what happened!

Youngslay: Yayy xD

Markiepoo: So what's new with my little Jay? :P

Youngslay: Hehe, well I made a new friend!

Markiepoo: Omg! WHO WHY WHAT WHEN WHERE HOW? TELL MAMA EVERYTHING

Youngslay: First) His name is Im Jaebum or Bummie \\(￣▽￣)/ Secondly) He's new to our school and is my seatmate Thirdly) He's my new bestfriend Fourthly) The day before yesterday Fifthly) At school, silly. :P Sixthly) We kissed (#^.^#)... Alot.... and I liked it...

Markiepoo: WHAT?!? I JUST DROPPED MY PHONE ON MY FACE. ASDFGHJKL

Youngslay: What? Hehe

Markiepoo: YOU HAD YOUR FIRST KISS BEFORE ME

Youngslay: Sorry hyung.

Markiepoo: WHO IS THIS MAN WHATS HIS KAKAO ID??

Youngslay: I have to go to school now Markiepoo. Call you after school! byeeee :P xxx

Markiepoo: NO YOUNGJAE ISTG COME BACK HERE RN

Markiepoo: LET ME STALK YOUR BOYFRIEND

Markiepoo: DONT LEAVE ME THIS WAYYYYYY~~

Read 7:12 AM

I switched my phone on silent, giggling at the last few messages Markie hyung had sent me and quickly cleaned my self up and grabbed the irritatingly uncomfortable clothes I have to wear for school.

I switched my phone on silent, giggling at the last few messages Markie hyung had sent me and quickly cleaned my self up and grabbed the irritatingly uncomfortable clothes I have to wear for school

As I sped down the stairs, I pulled my phone out of my pocket about to plug my headphones in when I saw that I had a message from Bummie.

ImJaebum: Morning cutie, I'm coming to school early today and I also have a present for you babyboy. Xxxx

I smiled down at my phone, re-reading the message over and over again, screaming internally.

Youngslay: Morning Bummie!! AND O.M.G WHAT IS IT?? IS IT A PUPPY?!?! IS IT A KITTEN OMG OMG OMG OMG TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME!! Xxxxxxxxxx

ImJaebum: Calm down cupcake, You'll find out as soon as you get to school. I promise you'll love it. :) xxxx

Youngslay: Sorry. Hehe , I'll see you at school then Bummie. \\(^.^)/ Xxxxxxxxxx

ImJaebum: See you soon, little one. xxxxxx

I blushed at the new pet name, locking my phone in the process.

Plugging in my headphones, I scrolled through my playlist, stopping and clicking on VIXX Love equation. 

~~~Le time skip sponsored by Jungkook & Yoongi's lamb skewers~~~

Once I reached the school gates, I put away my phone and walked straight to class. The hallways were quiet, like usual, and the sound of the janitor cleaning echoed through the halls.

Entering my classroom I saw Jaebum sat on our table looking down into his hands, which were holding a small gift bag.

"Hi bummie!" I called, slightly startling him.

"Hi baby." He smiled. "Come here." 

I obediently scurried over to him, standing right in front of him, my head down.

"Do you want to see your present?" He asked with a slightly playful tone and a smirk on his face.

I nodded excitedly, curious to what was in the bag.

He handed me the bag and I peered into it, moving the pink tissue paper out of the way.

My jaw dropped, at the incredibly fluffy and adorable stuffie.

"Oh my gosh..." I muttered still in shock from how beautiful this stuffie was. I placed the bag on to the desk next to us and latched myself onto Jaebum.

"Thank you so so so so so so so much Bummie!" I squealed, squeezing Jaebum tighter.

"No problem baby." He said, chuckling.

I felt his warm breath on the shell of my ear as he slowly pulled back slightly, and kissed my lips softly.

Letting out a satisfied sigh, I wrapped my arms around his neck, mimicking the actions Jaebum had shown me the night before.

We had been kissing for a while before I felt his tongue brush against my bottom lip causing me to let out a small whimper of pleasure at the new feeling. His hands moved downwards slowly, from my waist to my plump bum.

When he slightly squeezed my butt cheek I gasped, allowing him to enter his tongue into my mouth. With this being my first kiss, I became flustered and unsure of what to do so Jaebum took control.

He gripped both of my butt cheeks and pulled me closer, running his tongue across the roof of my mouth. The feeling of our tongues gliding across each other felt so so so good. I stuck out my tongue slightly wanting more of the special feeling and he began sucking on my tongue, I couldn't control myself.

I let out loud whimpers and moans, which were soon muffled by Jaebum's mouth on mine again. We kissed, both of our tongues swirling around each others mouths, our teeth clashing together.

Putting my bottom lip between his teeth he pulled back slowly and let go, with a smirk.

Jaebum's POV

As I pulled back from the kiss I looked straight at Youngjae, admiring the younger's looks.

His lips were red, swollen and covered in saliva, His breathing obviously uneven and the needy look in his eyes made me want to fuck him right then and there.

I smirked at my dirty thoughts and watched as Youngjae flushed a light pink colour.

We both slightly jumped to the sound of the school bell and moved to our seats as other students came pouring in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

UPDATE FOR THE 2JAE WHOOP WHOOP *DABS* Sorry. Annnnnyyyyyywhoozle thanks for reading. Hope you liked this update we'll try our best to update a bit quicker, but we are in our last year of high school so we are slightly busy atm lmao kms. Don't forget all recommendations will be taken into consideration. <3

~ Sarang & Rhi


	8. Chapter 8

Youngjae's POV

I sighed and watched the seconds tick by on the clock at the front of the classroom, tapping my pencil against the desk and furrowing my brow in confusion at the seemingly endless combinations of numbers in front of me. 

Maths was by far, my least favourite subject, so instead of concentrating on the square root of whatever algebraic equation we were looking at, I glanced at Jaebum whilst he wrote. 

That probably wasn't the best idea, I thought, as I blushed when he made eye contact with me. He looked insanely good in his glasses, and he knew it. He raised an eyebrow and smirked at me. 

I immediately looked down at my maths paper, 100% sure that my cheeks were flaming red and Jaebum bumped my knee with his under the table. 

I looked up at him, once again distracted from the lesson and saw Jaebum wink, flashing me a reassuring smile at the same time as copying something down from the board. 

I managed a small smile back as I faced the bored, trying to at least PRETEND that I was concentrating. I zoned out whilst listening to number after number being read out from the bored and chewed on the end of my pencil, taking it between my teeth.

As the time rolled on I could feel a dull ache in my spine, so I arched my back, stretching until I heard a satisfying pop, and I let out a small sound of content, my lips parting slightly as I sighed, a small grin still left on my face from the feeling of relief.

Just before I could focus on the teacher's words again, I felt a dark heavy shadow hover over me slightly followed by a low husky breath, tickling my ear.

"Come up to the roof top," He growled, "now." 

Standing up, he asked if he could 'Go to the bathroom', I followed suit wondering what Jaebum had to say. 

I wandered after Jaebum, as he marched ahead, not turning back, not even once.

Rushing after him, I ran up the stairs behind him, careful not to trip. 

As soon as I'd stepped through the thresh hold of the door, Jaebum stepped out from behind it, slamming it shut and turning the lock.

I squeaked and flinched, but before I had time to do anything more, Jaebum grabbed me by the shoulders and backed me into the door. I let out a gasp as my back hit the cold metal. 

"You're such. A fucking. Tease." Jaebum snarled.

"I-i Uh- Wel- I- Uh-" I stuttered.

"Jesus Christ little one." He smirked, before attacking my lips with his.

I melted into the kiss as Jaebum took full control, his hands roaming my body. Jaebum lifted my hands and placed them against his strong chest. The heel of my hand and my fingertips rested gently on his pecks.

As Jaebum pressed his body closer to mine and his hands encircled my waist, It struck me there was something different about this kiss.

Jaebum drew back from the kiss hesitantly, resting his forehead against mine, his eyes still closed and his breathing heavy.

"I-i like you." I blurted out, quickly clamping a hand against my own mouth.

He chuckled lowly, gently pulling my hand away from my mouth.

"Then do me a favour."

"Anything!" I breathed.

"Call me daddy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally updated! We'll be updating our other stories quite a bit this weekend too! Keep an eye out! Thanks for reading! Don't forge tall recommendations will be taken into consideration. <3

~ Sarang & Rhi


	9. Chapter 9

(SUPER LONG UPDATE AND SMUT AS A SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING ANY OF OUR STORIES ALL WEEKEND)

Youngjae's POV

"Call me daddy." 

"But I want you to be my boyfriend..." I pouted, slightly confused.

Jaebum chuckled, biting his lip and running his fingers through his hair. 

"Oh you can definitely be my boyfriend, but that doesn't mean you can't call me Daddy."

"Oh! Okay... daddy!" I giggled.

Jaebum smirked and ran his thumb along my cheekbone, before once again pressing our bodies closer together, leaning in and kissing me hungrily. 

I let out a small, barely audible moan as his tongue traced my bottom lip and I immediately granted him entrance. His left hand slid down to my hip whilst his right cupped the back of my neck. 

After a few moments, Jaebum pulled away slightly, biting his lip, causing me to let out a small whine of protest at the loss of contact. 

The corner of his mouth lifted in one of his devilish smirks as he traced the outline of my lips with his index finger. We just looked at each other for a second in a comfortable silence. All you could here was the sound of our slightly uneven breathing as Jaebum chewed on his own lip, looking as if he was thinking. 

"You should come to mine tonight." He smiled, linking his fingers with mine. 

"Okay!" I beamed. Jaebum grinned and pecked my lips once, before taking a step backwards and pulling me with him so that he could open the door.

Before he started walking back to whatever was left of class, I stood up on my tiptoes and reached up to kiss his cheek.

"I love you Daddy!"

Jaebum squeezed my hand and his smirk grew into a full on grin.

"I'll never get tired of hearing you say that." He admitted, stroking his thumb across my knuckles and causing me to blush. 

"Come on little one, Let's get back to class." Jaebum crooned, winking before turning back towards the door and pulling me into the building with him. 

~~~ Le time skip sponsored by Super Junior's new choco bar CHOCKY CHOCKY CHOCKY WA ~~~

Youngjae's POV

As we walked into the cafeteria, still hand in hand, I cringed as all the eyes in the room turned in my direction. Most people had either fear in their gaze because of Jaebum's reputation, or confusion because I was the one who was holding his hand. 

There was a hush over the room, and though there were some conversations that hadn't stopped, I was still ready for the insults to be hurled in my direction. 

Jaebum looked at me as if he could feel my anxiety and held my hand tighter. 

"You're okay you know," he promised, "No one's going to say anything as long as I'm here." 

I looked up at him and managed a smile. Jaebum smiled back and ruffled my hair as I blushed and shied away. 

"Hey Youngjae! Jaebum!"

I turned as I heard Seungjun call from a few tables over and grinned. He and Jihun had saved two seats at the table for Jaebum and I. 

"Oh hey!" Jaebum smiled sliding into his seat as I sat next to him.

I sat in silence as the other three made small talk, just thinking. Glancing around the room, I noticed that for the first time in as long as I could remember, no one was pointing or laughing or throwing insults. It was clear that Jaebum was the reason why, as that was the way it had been since the first day of school - until today.

~~~ Flashback Starts ~~~

I sighed and speed-walked to class, tugging on the hem of my skirt self-consciously and straightening out my blouse.

Quickly finding the way to the right classroom, I pushed open the door and hurried inside.

As I looked for an empty seat, every pair of eyes in the room turned to me and there was a chorus of snickers and whispers from those already sat down. I flushed a bright shade of red and made my way to the back of the room with my head down.

"Faggot." Someone hissed as I walked by.

I flinched at the harsh tone and threw my bag under the table, sliding into the seat and lowering my head, allowing my fringe to hide my face. Not even seconds after I'd sat down, I heard the teacher address me. 

"Youngjae, you're wanted in the head master's office right away." He informed me.

My eyes widened and I chewed on my lip, attempting to hold back tears to avoid any further ridicule.

Knocking on the head master's door was one of the most intimidating ways I could have kicked off my first day at JYP academy, and I shook like a leaf as I waited to be called in.

Inside the office, I was told that it was 'unacceptable to defy compulsory uniform policy' and that wearing a girl's uniform was a terrible way to make a good first impression.

Needless to say, school wasn't going to be easy from there on in.

~~~ Flashback Ends ~~~ 

"Hey, Youngjae?" Jaebum said, snapping me from my daze. 

"Yes Da-" the word died in my throat as Jaebum's hand squeezed my thigh under the table and he gave me a warning look from the corner of his eyes, "Yes Jaebum?" 

"You need to eat something babe. You've not touched your food." He replied, his hand still on my thigh. 

"Oh yeah..." I giggled, tucking into the plate of food in front of me, but suddenly becoming self conscious as I realised Jaebum was staring at me. 

"What?" I asked, my mouth full of bibimbap and cheeks flushing red. 

Jaebum just smiled and shook his head, running a hand through his hair. 

Across the table Seungjun nudged Jihun and they both looked over at Jaebum and I in unison, before we were bombarded with them talking over each other about "How cute you guys are!" or "How long have you guys been together? Omg my OTP!" 

Jaebum sighed and looked over at me as I blushed crimson, before attempting to answer all the questions that were being directed at us. 

~~~ Le time skip sponsored by Got7's new airline Hard carry ~~~

"Waaaaaaiiiittt!" I whined, pouting as I jogged to catch up to Jaebum, who was already halfway down the street.

Jaebum turned around and raised an eyebrow as I clung onto his hand as if for dear life. 

"What's wrong?" He questioned as I sat down on the sidewalk and folded my arms, refusing to move.

"My shoes are hurting and my bag is heavy and my jeans aren't comfy and-" 

I was cut off my Jaebum's hands underneath my arms, pulling me up and onto my feet. 

He took his bag off his shoulders and adjusted it so that it was hanging over his front instead. 

"Get on my back then." He insisted. 

I beamed and pecked his cheek when I was sure that no one was looking, before looping my hand over his shoulders and jumping up as Jaebum's hands caught me under my thighs and hoisted me into position on his back. 

When we finally arrived at Jaebum's, I hopped down off his back so that he could open the door, and placed my bag and shoes neatly by the stairs as always. 

Without him having to ask, I followed Jaebum to his room. 

As soon as we made it through the door, Jaebum flopped onto his bed and let out a loud groan of content. I pretended I was looking around the room to hide my blush. 

As Jaebum lay with his eyes closed, I began to fidget,but he didn't notice. Pouting, I whined, making another poor attempt to get his attention. 

Nothing. 

"Daddyyy~~" 

I stomped my left foot and Jaebum couldn't hide the smirk that spread across his features as he sat up. 

"Come here little one." He chuckled beckoning me to sit on his lap. 

I smiled and wandered over to him, clambering onto the bed and sitting in his lap, straddling his hips. 

As Jaebum played with the hem of my shirt, the pout stayed on my face. 

"What's the matter sweetheart?" He questioned, tracing patterns on my thigh with his index finger. 

"These clothes are so uncomfyyy~~" I whined, looking down at my outfit distastefully. 

Jaebum sat up even further and cupped my cheek, before placing a kiss on my already pouting lips. His mouth moved against mine painfully slowly, before he moved his lips to my ear. I shivered as he whispered to me, his lips just brushing the shell of my ear. 

"How about we get you out of them then baby boy?" He smirked. 

I nodded eagerly, and before I knew it, Jaebum had flipped our positions so that I lay underneath him on his bed. 

His signature smirk played at the corners of his mouth as he leaned forwards and placed his lips against my throat. I let out a shaky breath and wound my fingers into his hair as he nipped at my flesh. 

He moved his mouth downwards and ran his tongue along my collarbone, before biting down and sucking on the sensitive skin, eliciting a string of whimpers and moans from me. 

I bit down on my lip to stop the sounds from flowing as freely, but Jaebum gently traced his thumb along my bottom lip and freeing it from my teeth. 

"That's my job." He crooned, his voice a low hum. 

As his fingers trailed down my sides, my breathing quickened. He traced his nails along the hem of my shirt, before pushing it upwards. I lifted my arms so that he could slide it easily off my torso. 

"You are so fucking beautiful." Jaebum breathed, trailing his fingers down my bare chest. My eyes fluttered closed at the sensation, therefore surprising me when the feeling of his fingertips was replaced with his lips. 

I mewled as he left red and purple marks all over the pale surface of my chest, my fingers digging into the soft flesh beneath his shoulder blades. 

"Daddy." I breathed as his mouth continued to travel lower and lower a he planted feather light butterfly kisses down my stomach, coming to rest at the waistband of my jeans. 

His slender fingers made quick work of the button on my jeans and my heart felt as if it was about to beat out of my chest as his hands hovered and he looked up to me for permission.

I managed a small nod. 

"Please Daddy." I whimpered. 

Jaebum smirked and bit his lip as he pulled down the zipper of my jeans and slid them down my thighs. His eyes widened marginally as he noticed the pastel lilac panties I was wearing underneath my outfit. 

I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks as he ran a finger over the lace. 

"Cutie." He grinned. 

I turned my head to the side, attempting to hide my small smile in Jaebum's pillow 

He chuckled as he shimmied the panties down past my hips, never once breaking eye contact until the soft sound of the fabric hitting the floor was heard. 

Without hesitation, he brought his mouth down to my waist, dragging his teeth along the ridge of my hip bone. 

I gasped and shuddered as his kisses trailed further and further south and I could feel his breath coming ever closer to my princess parts.

Jaebum sat up suddenly, making me whine from being deprived of the sensation of his mouth on my skin. 

"How about we make this fair?" He suggested. 

I watched with fascination as he pulled his own shirt off over his head, revealing his ridiculously toned body. 

His hands moved to unbuckle his belt, and in a matter of seconds his black skinny jeans were lying in a pile on the floor along the rest of our clothes. I blushed as I couldn't help but to think that Jaebum's thighs looked much better out of his jeans than they did in his jeans - as if that were even possible.

My breath hitched in my throat as Jaebum's went to remove the last layer of clothing that remained between him and me. 

"D-daddy y-you're so b-big." I stuttered.

"It's okay babyboy, daddy will make you feel so good." he promised.

Jaebum traced the cupid's bow of my lip with the tip of his finger, before placing another on my bottom lip. 

"Suck Daddy's fingers like a good boy." He instructed. 

Obeying him immediately, I parted my lips and opened my mouth, allowing Jaebum to slide his fingers into my mouth. Instinctively, i ran my tongue along his digits and his eyelids fluttered. 

After a moment, Jaebum pulled his fingers out of my mouth and my tongue darted out to break the strand of saliva. 

He gently parted my legs, holding my thighs and his eyes drank me in. 

"Daddy, please-" I whined again. 

Acknowledging my impatience, Jaebum gently circled his finger around my hole and I couldn't hold back the moan bubbling in my throat. 

"This will hurt a little, but it will feel good soon. Daddy promises." 

I nodded and held onto Jaebum's hand for reassurance. He squeezed my palm firmly and comfortingly as I took a deep breath. 

Cautiously, Jaebum inserted his index finger, halting once his finger completely filled me. I let out a small shriek from the unusual sensation but waited for the pain to simmer down.

"M-m-more p-please daddy~~"

He began pumping his long finger inside me, getting faster and deeper each time, stopping slightly when he added a second finger.

I arched my back overwhelmed by the pleasure as Jaebum quickened his pace and opened his fingers into a scissor form, stretching my hole.

As Jaebum pulled his fingers away, I whined at the loss of feeling before being filled up again but this time with Jaebum's cock. I threw my head back, unprepared for the sudden contact.

My breathing hitched and heat rose up to my cheeks, as Jaebum growled in my ear.

"Daddy is gonna make you feel so good babyboy." Jaebum smirked, nibbling on my ear before instantly pulling his hips back and slamming back into me.

I cried out in pleasure as he fastened his speed, bucking his hips at an animalistic pace.

"M-m-more d-daddy more!" I begged pushing my hips up, trying to get as close to Jaebum as I could.

Smirking, Jaebum moved his position making me let out a high pitched moan, "There daddy oh my gosh yes!"

Continuously thrusting in the same position, Jaebum started letting out low moans and I began to feel my stomach tighten.

"D-d-daddy s-stop I-i f-feel f-f-funny." I whimpered, embarrassed.

Jaebum only quickened his speed upon hearing what I had said, I let out a loud moan.

"D-daddy~!"

A white substance covered mine and Jaebum's stomachs. I turned crimson red whilst Jaebum look unfazed but still had a grin plastered on his face.

"I-i-i'm s-so sorry d-daddy," I sniffled, "I-i t-told you t-to s-stop-p." Tears began to fill my eyes from embarrassment, Jaebum pulled out from me and towered over me resting both hands next to my head.

"No no baby it's okay that's so suppose to happen, that means that daddy made babyboy feel good!" Jaebum said soothingly, wiping my tears away.

"R-r-really?" I stammered.

"Yes princess I promise, its called cum, don't be embarrassed."

"B-but why didn't daddy 'cum'? Did I not m-make you feel good?" I asked, tears filling my eyes once again.

"NO NO NO! You made daddy feel really good babyboy, it's just that Daddy didn't get to finish yet." Jaebum responded, a grin evidently growing on his face. "But you can make daddy cum if you want to kitten."

My eyes widened at the offer, 'I really want to make my daddy feel good.' I thought to myself.

"How daddy?" I spoke enthusiastically now kneeling as Jaebum stood at the side of the bed.

"Suck on daddy's cock."

Flustered, I was only able to stutter out a simple "Okay daddy." before leaning forward and grabbing hold of Jaebum's cock. Starting off by kitten licking the tip and working my way down. Jaebum stroked my hair and encouraged me by praising me, telling me how well I was doing.

Hesitantly, I wrapped my lips around Jaebum's cock only able to fit half in. I sucked on his penis sliding my tongue across the shaft.

Letting out a husky moan, he began pushing my head back and forth faster and deeper. He slowed his motions slightly when his tip hit the back of my throat making me gag, not wanting to hurt me. 

He pulled his dick out from my mouth and began to stroke himself telling me to open my mouth like a good boy. Doing as I was told, I opened my mouth moving my tongue around subconsciously, before feeling a warm thick liquid pour into my mouth and a string of curses leave Jaebum's mouth.

I kept my mouth open, full of Jaebum's 'cum', waiting for Jaebum's next command.

"Good boy." Jaebum whispered, leaning down, kissing my messy lips. "Swallow it princess."

I swallowed every last drop and even licked my lips.

"You taste so good Daddy." I beamed, proud of making my daddy feel good.

Jaebum chuckled, grabbing some tissue from his bed side table and wiping the cum off of my stomach. I was slightly upset that daddy didn't taste me but I felt too embarrassed to say anything.

Jaebum pulled me off the bed and onto my feet sliding my panties back on for me, and put his black Calvin Klein underwear back on before grabbing me by the hips and pulling me towards him for a soft kiss.

Parting our lips, I sat back down on the bed, and boy was that a bad idea.

"Owwiee~" I cried out, scrunching my nose and freezing in place.

"I'm sorry baby, does it hurt?" Jaebum asked soothingly as he sat next to me rubbing my thigh for support.

I nodded, jutting out my bottom lip.

Feeling bad, Jaebum picked me up bridal style and layed my on the bed trying to save me from moving too much.

He layed beside me pulling the covers over us and kissed the tip of my nose making me let out a small giggle.

"Are you tire-"

"Nope! I'm a big boy so I go to bed at like 12pm." I butted in, straightening my posture slightly but wincing at the slight rush of pain i got from moving so quickly.

Jaebum looked at me flustered, soon replacing the confused look with a smirk.

"Oh really now?" Jaebum asked, quirking up his eyebrow in a playful manner.

"Yep! See daddy I'm not," I spoke confidently before Yawning half way through my sentence, "tired at all."

"Wow! I guess you are a big boy then?" Jaebum chuckled slightly, crossing his arms. "So what do you want to do tomorrow little on- or should I say big boy?"

Yawning once again, I quickly answered his question. "Well seeing as though I'm a big boy we should go to the mall and go to all the big boy shops." I uttered, slowly losing my energy.

"Ahh I see. So you don't want to go to the new stuffie store that opened there last week? Well it would make sense not to, seeing as though you're a big boy, hm?" Jaebum snickered.

"I-i- well a-actually all big boys go there daddy, didn't you know?"

"Ahh. Is that so? Oh daddy didn't know that, well okay then big boy I'll take you to the mall tomorrow- wait If you're a big boy that means daddy can't call you babyboy or princess or kitten anymore!" Jaebum acted along dramatically, unable to control the smile spreading across his face.

"T-t-that's n-not true!" I stuttered slightly worried.

"Oh but it is,Youngjae, now that you're a big boy daddy cant give you cuddles either!" 

I looked at Jaebum dumbfounded.

"Okay okay okay okay!! I'm not a big boy!! I just wanted daddy to let me stay up late!" I admitted, defeated. I huffed out a sigh pouting out my lip.

Jaebum chuckled and cuddled me, "Oh thank god! Daddy got really scared then babyboy." kissing my forehead he tightened his grip on me but kept me in his arms. "I'll let you stay up a little longer if you want baby."

"R-really?" I asked rubbing my eyes with the backs of my hands.

"Yep." He chuckled. "You're so cute baby."

"T-thank you daddy..." I breathed, shutting my eyes and leaning my head against Jaebum's arm which was stretched across my pillow.

"I thought you said you wanted to stay up princess?"

"I am, I'm just... just resting my eyes..." I muttered, rubbing my head against Jaebum's warm, muscular arm.

"Ah is that so?" 

"Mm hm..." I hummed softly trying my best to stay awake.

"I love you, Baby boy." Jaebum chuckled, kissing my lips causing me to open my eyes, well try and open my eyes.

"I love you too daddy..." My eyes half open and unable to stay that way any longer I shut them again, giving up.

"Night sweetie."

"Night night daddy..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

THIS TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE FUCK ME IN THE ASS AND CALL ME JIMIN, JESUS. BUT ANYWAYS SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE FOREVER WE'VE BEEN SUPER DUPER BUSY WITH SCHOOL LIFE ALL THESE FUCKING COMEBACKS PLUS WE'VE BEEN PLANNING UPCOMING STORIES ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) BUT NEXT WEEK I PROMISE I'LL UPDATE AT LEAST 1 CHAPTER FOR ALL OF OUR STORIES. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING WE LOVE YOU ALL. Don't forget all recommendations will be taken into consideration. <3

~ Sarang & Rhi


	10. Chapter 10

Youngjae's POV

I was startled awake by the sound of a small buzz from the nightstand next to me. 

I glared at my phone and rubbed at my eyes with the back of my hand, pouting and whining quietly, still groggy and half asleep. 

Rolling over onto my other side, I stretched my arms above my head and let out a refreshing yawn. 

As I rolled, I was greeted by the sight of Jaebum sound asleep, lying on his front with his hair tousled and his face buried in his pillow, cushioned by his arms. 

I smiled and scooted forwards, wrapping my arms around Jaebum's still slumbering form. 

As I did so, the covers fell slightly, revealing Jaebum's back. I gasped at the sight of his usually flawless skin littered with red scratches all the way down his spine and criss-crossing his shoulder blades. 

Quickly, I shifted so that I was sitting, balanced on Jaebum's lower back, running my fingers gently over the little ridges. 

Leaning down, I placed a kiss o the few nearest his neck, as if I could heal them and make them go away. 

"Sorry Daddy..." I whispered, resting. my lips on his neck 

As Jaebum still hadn't woken up, I pouted again. 

"Daddy?..." 

I poked the back of his neck gently. 

"Daddy~~?" 

Jaebum shifted slightly, but still didn't wake up. I thought for a second about how I could wake him up, and then giggled as an idea popped into my head. 

Leaning forwards again, I nibbled lightly on Jaebum's neck, sucking on the flesh as he had done to me. 

"Wake up Daddy." I whispered against his earlobe. 

Finally, Jaebum groaned and moved, straining his neck to try and look at me whilst I sat on his back. 

"Morning baby." He mumbled, his voice deep and husky from sleep. 

I squealed and giggled as Jaebum rolled onto his front, holding my hips so that I didn't fall, until I was straddling his waist. 

Jaebum smiled and sat up slightly, propping himself up against the pillows and the headboard. 

He reached forwards and cupped my cheeks, shaking his head slightly. 

"How do you have so much energy this early?" He chuckled. 

I shrugged, stretching out my hand and booping his nose. Jaebum raised an eyebrow, causing me to laugh, throwing my head back with glee. 

"God, you're so cute!" Jaebum grinned, before pulling me forwards and closing the gap between our lips. 

I sighed in content and relaxed into the kiss, placing my hands against his chest. 

After a moment, he pulled back slightly and smirked, tracing his finger along my right collarbone. 

I peered down and blushed, nibbling on my lip as I spotted the dark marks, contrasting against my pale skin, left by Jaebum's mouth. 

"They suit you." He crooned. 

I flushed an even darker shade of crimson, bowing my head and burying my face in Jaebum's chest. 

"Perfect." He smiled. 

Before I had the chance to wonder what he was referencing, I felt his lips against the soft flesh just below my ear. 

I gasped and held back a moan as his teeth grazed my skin, before he began sucking. A shaky breath escaped my lips as he continued, no doubt making more blossoming bruises on any clean patches of skin. 

Jaebum pulled away and I attempted to catch my breath, but it hitched in my throat as Jaebum winked, causing my heart to stutter slightly. 

My obvious reaction only caused Jaebum to grow more smug as he ruffled my hair. 

"We should probably both shower before we go to the mall today." He suggested. 

I perked up immediately, grinning. 

"Oh the mall! I almost forgot!" I beamed.

Jaebum intertwined our fingers as he spoke. 

"You can shower first if you want." He offered. 

"Erm..." I blushed, "Could you maybe shower with me?" I mumbled quietly. Too quietly.

"Speak up baby, Daddy can't hear you."

I sighed and leaned in closer, my lips almost touching the shell of Jaebum's ear, and repeated myself. 

"Awwwww," Jaebum cooed, wrapping his arms around my torso and placing his lips against my forehead, "Of course little one." 

My smile grew impossibly wider as I hopped up and made my way into the bathroom. I could hear Jaebum chuckle as he followed behind me. 

Jaebum's POV 

I padded across the bedroom, wondering to myself what good deed I had done in another life to deserve someone like Youngjae.

As I stepped into the bathroom, I was met with the sight of Youngjae, fully undressed, but covering himself shyly, his seemingly permanent blush still visible on his cheeks. 

"Why're you covering yourself up baby boy?" I enquired.

"Because I'm embarrassed..." Youngjae mumbled, hiding his eyes with his fringe. 

I took a step towards him and gently brushed his hair out of his face, before taking his hands in mine. 

"You don't have to be embarrassed kitten. You're beautiful. SO beautiful, and I'm glad I can call you mine." I breathed.

"Yours?" 

I nodded and kissed him softly on the lips.

"All mine." I smiled as Youngjae's face lit up again. 

I stripped myself of my Calvin Klein boxers and reached for Youngjae's hand, pulling him into the shower with me.

I turned on the water and stood underneath it, running a hand through my hair to move my fringe from in the way of my eyes. I could feel Youngjae's eyes on me as the hot water washed over my body in rivulets.

"Your turn." I smirked, pulling him closer, so that the water streams were pouring on both of us. I heard Youngjae sigh happily as he joined me under the hot water.

Glancing to the side, I grabbed the body wash and poured some into my hand, before rubbing it down Youngjae's back and chest, savouring the sounds of his small moans of pleasure. 

I lathered the strawberry scented shower gel over his body, running my hands over his soft,rounded hips and teasingly brushing my fingertips across his inner thigh.

"Daddy~" Youngjae whined, face beet red from my sinful hand movements. 

I only smiled as I took a step closer towards him, forcing him to take a step back, moving back under the shower head.

The water ran down his body, washing away the bubbly suds. I grinned as the water droplets accentuated the curves of Youngjae's round butt. I admired him for a while longer, before taking the bottle again and squeezing another small amount into my hand. 

"D- Daddy?" Youngjae mumbled, looking down at his feet instead of at me.

I stopped what I was doing and looked at him curiously.

"C-Can I do it?" he enquired, looking through his fringe, his cheeks tinted a rosy shade of pink. 

I chuckled softly and ran my free hand through my hair.

"Of course you can Sweetheart. "

Youngjae smiled brightly and scooped up as much of the body wash from my hand as he could, his tongue poking out of the corner oh his mouth adorably from concentration. 

I stared lovingly at the younger, who was still trying to pick up as much of the gel as he could. I still wasn't able to comprehend the fact that he was mine. He was so god damn perfect, and he was mine. He looked up at me with wide eyes, catching me staring, so I leaned down and kissed his nose before he asked any questions. He watched me clueless as a huge smile spread across his face and he let out a small giggle. 

Stepping forward slightly, Youngjae began to run his hands down my chest, his eyes never leaving mine as he did so. 

His face slowly grew a darker shade of red the further his hands travelled down my torso. I could only smirk at his innocent behaviour. 

Once he had covered my whole torso and back in the soap, he stepped back and looked me up and down, as if I was a piece of art.

"Like what you see?" I smirked, chuckling as his face grew ever redder, before moving back and letting the streams of hot water wash the suds down the drain. Youngjae took another step towards me and began to help wash the remainders of the soap off. 

After he had finished, I reached out to him, pulling him towards me and hugging him close. I span us round, switching positions so that Youngjae was under the water and I ran a hand through his hair, slicking it back away from his face. I had to physically restrain myself from 'Awwwing' as Youngjae squinted his eyes shut so as not to get water in them, causing his nose to crinkle adorably. 

I laughed through my nose, causing Youngjae to cautiously peek at me through one eye in curiosity, pouting cutely. 

"What?" 

"Nothing. You're just really cute." I admitted, a smile plastered on my face.

Youngjae jutted out his bottom lip and lowered his face in embarrassment. 

Whilst his head was bent, I picked up the bottle of peach and mango scented shampoo I had bought, especially for Youngjae. I squeezed a generous amount into the palm of my hand, slightly rubbing my hands together, about to run my slender fingers through Youngjae's silky, raven locks, but stopped, watching Youngjae shut his eyes tightly and take a deep breath, holding it in and making his cheeks puff slightly. 

I carried on with what I was doing, my grin growing at Youngjae's child-like antics. 

Massaging the shampoo into his scalp, a mischievous smirk appeared on my face as I shaped his hair so that it stood up slightly in places, creating the illusion of two kitten ears on top of his head. I chuckled as I admired my work.

Youngjae opened his eyes and let out the breathe he had been holding quickly, sucking in more oxygen to relieve his lungs. 

"What did you do now Daddy?" He whined, stomping his left foot slightly.

"I made you into a little kitten. My little kitten."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Another long update seeing as this is one of our most highly demanded fics XD Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading, and remember, all recommendations will be taken into consideration <3

~ Sarang & Rhi


	11. Chapter 11

Youngjae's POV  
I played with the hem of my skirt as I sat on the edge of Jaebum's bed, waiting for him to come out the bathroom.

To occupy myself, I sifted through the contents of my bag, pulling out my favourite perfume and spritzing some on, hoping that Jaebum would like the sweet scent. 

Soon enough, the bathroom door clicked open and my mouth dropped open as I took in his appearance

"Hi baby." He smirked, "Like what you see?"

I nodded quickly and stood up, skipping over to him. He cupped my face in his hands, leaning down and pecking me on the lips.

I giggled and placed a kiss on his cheek before he began walking to the glass doors at the end of his room that led to the balcony.

I looked on curiously and decided to follow. I watched him pull a small rectangular packet out of his back pocket. I recognised it as a cigarette packet. Jaebum took one out and placed it between his lips, before lighting it.

"Daddy, no, that's bad for you!" I whined, pouting as I knew this was one thing Jaebum couldn't resist.

He chuckled and exhaled, releasing a large cloud of smoke, and shook his head lightly, dropping the cigarette over the railings of the balcony and turning back to me.

"You're right baby, it's just a bad habit." He admitted, ruffling my hair and taking my hand in his own as he walked past me.

I followed along, tightening my fingers around his as he walked back into his room, humming quietly to himself. He grabbed his phone from the side table and pushed mine towards me along the bed.

"One sec," He smirked. holding up his finger. He walked back into the bathroom and I could hear the quiet spraying sound of a bottle of cologne. I smiled and jumped off the bed as he walked towards me, wrapping my arms around his torso and burying my head in the crook of his neck, inhaling his irresistibly warm and masculine scent. The slight hint of tobacco still clung to him, but just made the fragrance more appealing.

Jaebum chuckled, placing his lips to the top of my head.

"Let's go, baby boy."

~~~ Le time skip sponsored by IMFACT's newest Candy 'Lowleepop' ~~~

I gripped Jaebum's hand tighter as we walked through the mall, keeping my head down and avoiding people's stares

Jaebum, glanced at me from the side, sensing something was wrong.

"What's wrong princess?" He queried.

"Nothing Daddy..." I shrugged, not wanting to make a fuss. Jaebum looked around us suspiciously, not believing me. He suddenly caught the eye of someone sat in a nearby coffee shop sniggering and shot them a terrifying glare. 

They lowered their heads and immediately shut up, staring intently at their cup.

Jaebum squeezed my hand comfortingly.

"Keep your chin up princess, or else the crown slips." He smiled, pulling me along with him. I grinned to myself, happy with the thought of life being like this all the time, with me being able to be myself without the harassment and public humiliation.

"Daddy wait! This way!" I urged, pulling Jaebum towards Topshop, my mouth shaped like a perfect 'O' in awe of the gorgeous outfits in the window display.

The whole while we were in the store, I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I dragged Jaebum past rows and rows of clothes, pointing out my favourite items and critiquing some of the tasteless pieces of clothing. The grin on my face spread even wider when Jaebum started pulling items of clothing off the racks, urging me to go and try them on.

The grin on my face spread even wider when Jaebum started pulling items of clothing off the racks, urging me to go and try them on

"Is there anything else you need baby?" Jaebum asked as I paused, scanning the shop for anything I'd missed.

"Erm..." I began, a red blush tinting my cheeks. Instead of finishing my sentence, I pulled Jaebum along by the hand until we were stood in front of the underwear. Jaebum chuckled at my coyness and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Which ones?" He smiled.

I browsed along the different pairs of underwear until I spotted the perfect ones. Chewing on my bottom lip, I turned to Jaebum.

"You've got to promise not to laugh, or I'll cry!" I pouted, emphasising my point. Jaebum raised his hands in mock surrender and mimed crossing his heart with his index finger.

Satisfied, I turned back and picked up a pair of adorable Disney panties, placing them in the ever-growing pile of clothes in Jaebum's arms.

I then spotted two more pairs and smiled at the thought of how much Jaebum would like them. Placing them on the pile, I silently congratulated myself as Jaebum smirked, acknowledging my choices.

After Jaebum double checked that I'd definitely grabbed everything that I wanted, he walked me over to the tills and waited until all the items were scanned, before paying for everything without hesitation

After Jaebum double checked that I'd definitely grabbed everything that I wanted, he walked me over to the tills and waited until all the items were scanned, before paying for everything without hesitation. My eyes widened slightly as I started to wonder just how rich Jaebum was.

Grabbing my hand and making sure I didn't leave his side, Jaebum leant down slightly, before whispering in my ear. 

"Guess what's just around the corner, baby boy?"

"What what what what what!?" I questioned repeatedly, bouncing up and down on the balls of my feet.

"Wellll..." Jaebum began, "Remember that new stuffie store I was telling you about?.." He smirked, anticipating my reaction.

Dramatically failing at trying to contain my excitement, I squealed with glee, my face lighting up. Jaebum's eyes crinkled at the corners as he chuckled, placing a finger against my lips.

"Shhhhh, calm down sweetie!" He laughed.

I practically skipped to the new stuffie store, Jaebum in tow. As I stepped inside, my face began to hurt from smiling so much as I took in everything before me.

The new store still smelled of wet paint and everything was painted in a heavenly white colour. Stuffies of every colour, shape and size lined the walls. The store was filled with children, but I took no notice as I was completely in my element. In the end, I chose out the two stuffies that I absolutely couldn't put down. I carted them over to Jaebum, who once again paid for them all happily.

I frowned as I watched Jaebum walk next to me out of the store, carrying all of the bags.

"Let me take one Daddy, aren't they heavy?" I offered.

He smiled at my urge to help and shook his head slightly.

"I'll be fine." He insisted, winking and causing my cheeks to heat up and turn rosy.

I kept up with Jaebum, holding onto his sleeve as he was carrying bags in both hands. As we passed a certain store, my mouth dropped open and I stopped abruptly, causing Jaebum's sleeve to pull. He turned back to see what I was looking at.

The storefront was painted completely pastel pink and in the windows, the most beautiful dresses were displayed - silk and frills with lace skirts.

Before I could even make a move towards the store or ask to go in, Jaebum walked straight towards it, knowing I would follow. He had a huge grin plastered to his face as let out a little squeak of joy and hurried after him, practically skipping with excitement.

As we entered the store, we were greeted by a tall man with a huge, contagious smile, which cause his eyes to crinkle. His hair looked as if it had been recently dyed to its natural looking orange colour.

He was being followed by a smaller male, who walked slightly behind him as if trying to hide. My smile grew even wider as I realised that he was dressed similar to me, except for the fact that instead of my pastel blue jumper, the other boy was wearing a pink crop top, accompanied by a thick, pink choker.

My smile grew even wider as I realised that he was dressed similar to me, except for the fact that instead of my pastel blue jumper, the other boy was wearing a pink crop top, accompanied by a thick, pink choker

The taller stepped forward and held his hand up in a small wave as he greeted us and introduced himself.

"Hey! Welcome," He beamed, "My name is Hoseok and I own this store. I also founded this place a few months ago."

He then stepped backwards slightly, revealing more of the smaller boy behind him who was still gripping onto his shirt.

"And this is TaeTae, but he's a little shy." He explained, smiling softly and lovingly at the shorter.

Knowing how awkward it was sometimes to talk to strangers, I stepped towards TaeTae.

"Hey," I began, "I'm Youngjae." I gave him my most friendly smile and waited patiently for him to reply. He nodded his head slightly.

"H- hello." He stuttered softly.

Seeming to gain a bit of confidence, he walked out from behind Hoseok.

"Your top is so pretty!" I complimented, "Where did you get it?"

TaeTae blushed a little as he answered.

"Erm, actually, my Daddy made it for me."

Hoseok glanced over, hearing our conversation and ruffled TaeTae's hair, whilst leaning down slightly to mumble into his ear.

"Don't forget sweetie, It's Hoseok in public" He reminded.

Jaebum chuckled lightly and shrugged.

"It's fine honestly, Youngjae is my little too."

Hoseok's smile grew impossibly wider as he put an arm around TaeTae's waist.

"Well seeing as though business is slow, as per usual, we'll show you guys around!" Hoseok spoke cheerfully.

Jaebum nodded and started to follow Hoseok. I trailed behind with TaeTae until we stopped in an aisle filled with pastel EVERYTHING. Before I attempted to buy everything in sight, Hoseok and TaeTae moved on, showing Jaebum and I through the whole store.

Jaebum and Hoseok were chatting comfortably the whole time, whilst TaeTae pointed out some of his favourite items to me. By the time we'd been walking around for almost two hours, I walked to the till with another bundle of clothes, which included a new skirt I'd chosen so that TaeTae and I could match.

By the time we'd been walking around for almost two hours, I walked to the till with another bundle of clothes, which included a new skirt I'd chosen so that TaeTae and I could match

As I placed all of the clothes on the counter, Hoseok placed the all neatly into a bag. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion as I realised that he hadn't scanned the through the till. He caught me looking and smiled.

"All of this is on me!" He grinned, "I've honestly never felt so welcomed by my own customers before!" Tae nodded in agreement. 

"Thank you thank you thank you!!!" I giggled.

Jaebum also thanked Hoseok and exchanged numbers, before checking the time on his Rolex. 

"Come on Youngjae," he began, holding his hand out for me to hold, "I've got one more store to take you to before it gets too late."

"Okay Daddy." I chirped, linking our fingers together.

"Bye Hoseok, Bye TaeTae." Jaebum smiled politely.

"Bye TaeTae! Bye Hoseokie Hyung!" I waved. 

The couple smiled and waved back as Jaebum and I stepped out of the door.

We walked for quite a while after going down the escalator, before Jaebum stopped us in front of a store with some cute outfits in the window - the kind that adults wear on Halloween to impress their partners. The sign above the store read 'Take It Slow', but the windows were tinted so darkly that I couldn't see what was inside.

As we stepped inside, I gazed around curiously as a voice called out from a small room behind the counter.

"Hey, Defsoul, shit! Long time no see!" 

I winced at the bad word and looked to Jaebum, curious as to who the dark haired man across the room was. He held onto my hand tighter as he replied.

"Oh my fucking god! Agust D!" 

"Who's that Daddy?" A small voice asked, causing me to turn my head, finally noticing the small, silver-haired boy sat on the counter, in a rather revealing, yet gorgeous black outfit.

"This is an old friend of mine." The dark-haired one replied, before looking towards me, " and it looks like he brought his beautiful baby boy along."

I could feel the heat instantly rise to my cheeks as I bowed my head.

"AWWWW!" The smaller squeaked, "he's so cute Daddy! Can we keep him?"

The taller chuckled and ruffled the younger's silver hair.

"This is Youngjae." Jaebum explained, wrapping his arm around my waist, before turning to me, "That's Yoongi," He said, pointing to the one he had earlier called 'Agust D, "and that's Jimin." 

Jimin beamed and pretended to bow, not moving from his position on the counter.

I nodded my head,taking in the new information and smiled at the two new peopleI had been introduced to.

"Why don't you go sit with Jiminnie whilst Daddy talks to Yoongi." Jaebum suggested,pushing me gently towards Jimin. 

"Okay." I nodded obediently, walking over to the short, silver-haired boy as he swung his legs nonchalantly. 

I watched Jaebum and Yoongi walk away and turned to Jimin, looking up to meet his gaze as he sat on the counter so there was a distinct height difference. 

"Hi cutie!" He greeted, reaching out his hand and booping the end of my nose. I giggled and took a step backwards, shaking my head slightly. 

"You look really pretty!" I blurted, acknowledging the outfit that Jimin had put on for the day.

"Thanks honey!" He beamed, holding his hand to his heart dramatically as if he'd just received an award.

"Jimin-"

"Ah, call me Mama." He insisted. I giggled again.

"Mama, where did you get your outfit?" I enquired.

"C'mere sweetie," he said, holding out his arms to me. I walked forwards curiously and soon enough, Jimin's hands were under my arm pits, lifting me onto the counter beside him.

"My outfit was made by Yoongi, you can buy one here if you want." 

I nodded my head eagerly, grinning at the thought of getting to see more of the beautiful outfits.

Before we'd gotten any further in the conversation, Jaebum walked over to the counter with Yoongi, a full bag in his hand. He placed it by the till and paid for it as I watched. 

"Daddy..." I began.

"Yes baby?"

"Can I get an outfit like the one Mama's wearing?"

Jaebum raised an eyebrow. "Who's Mama?"

Instead of replying, I looked at Jimin dumbfounded as he began to reply.

"Erm, who do you think Mama is, I mean, look at me -" he sassed, but he would have carried on if it had not been for Yoongi interrupting in a low, warning tone.

"Jimin." He chastised, his facial expression set stern. 

Jimin stopped talking, looking sheepish.

"Sorry Daddy.

Jaebum rolled his eyes at the couple good-humouredly as he turned his attention back to me.

"Sure you can, Little One." He smiled.

My grin grew even wider and Jimin hopped down of the counter, putting his hands around my waist and lifting me down with him. He led me over to one of the far corners of the store to where all of the similar outfits were kept. 

I finally decided on one in pastel pink and Jimin praised my choice.

I skipped over to the counter and placed it in front of Yoongi, before skipping back over to jimin, who was absent-mindedly playing around with some of the accessories. 

Jaebum's POV

'Taking Youngjae to one of my best friend's sex shop is probably the best idea I've ever had.' I thought to myself, a grin plastered on my face.

Looking at my watch and seeing that the time was a lot later than first anticipated, I decided that it was probably best to start taking Youngjae home before it got too dark and cold

"Youngjae, come on, it's time to go." I called.

I got no response.

"Youngjae."

Youngjae carried on his conversation with Jimin, holding up his index finger to signal that he would be done in a minute.

I frowned slightly, clicking my tongue. Yoongi tutted as if expecting my next move.

"5. 4..." I began, "3...2..."

On two, Youngjae seemed to come to his senses, jogging over to me with his head down.

Yoongi called Jimin over to his side and whispered something in his little's ear which made him blush and look at his feet.

"I'll see you soon Yoongi. Bye Jimin." I called over my shoulder as Yoongi continued to smirk as he watched Youngjae trail behind me.

For the whole walk to the car park, I could sense how tense Youngjae was as he walked a little slower than before, chewing on his lip and fiddling with the hem of his skirt. My silence probably wasn't setting his mind at ease either.

We arrived at the car in no time at all and we got in without a word. The car ride was quiet at first, but I couldn't bear the pout on Youngjae's face any longer. I reached over with my right hand and placed it gently on Youngjae's thigh, rubbing my thumb along the delicate flesh. Youngjae smiled softly and placed his small hand on top of mine.

"So baby, did you have fun today?" I asked, taking my eyes off the road for a second to glance at the younger.

"Y-yes, thank you, Daddy. You really didn't have to buy me all that stuff." Youngjae admitted shyly, his head bowed slightly.

"Of course I did! It's my job to spoil my princess!" I exclaimed, grinning as Youngjae giggled.

The rest of the ride was spent in a comfortable silence with BTS' Blood Sweat & Tears playing quietly in the background.

As soon as we arrived home, we piled out of the car and I grabbed all of the bags before Youngjae could offer to help. We kicked off our shoes inside the door and made our way upstairs, me pushing Youngjae along ahead of me with my hand on the small of his back.

Youngjae pushed open the door to my room and I placed all of the bags in the corner, flopping onto my bed with a sigh of relief.

I looked up and noticed that Youngjae was stood next to the bed, twiddling his fingers.

I rolled onto my side and rested my face on my hand.

"You okay baby?"

"Y-yes daddy, i-its just that... I was wondering if I-i could do like a little fashion show with all my new clothes." Youngjae stuttered out face still facing the floor, crimson red.

I couldn't say no the adorable and hopeful look shining in the younger's eyes, so I decided to let Youngjae perform before he was taught a lesson for the little incident at the sex shop.

"Of course kitten!" I smiled as Youngjae skipped over to the bags in the corner. He attempted to pick them up, but soon realised he wasn't able, so settled for dragging them with him to the bathroom instead, his smile so wide that his eyes practically disappeared.

I shifted into a comfortable position on the bed as I waited for Youngjae to come out of the bathroom.

As the bathroom door clicked, I watched on in anticipation. Youngjae walked out in an adorable combination of a tight, long-sleeved polka dot shirt and pastel pink skirt dungarees.

He twirled multiple times, his skirt fanning out around him as he non-stop giggled. I couldn't help but chuckle and smile as he came to a dizzy stop. 

"You're so beautiful baby boy." I praised.

I allowed Youngjae to carry on showing off his new outfits for another half hour until he reached the final one.

This outfit was one of the ones I had picked out for him.It consisted of a light pink jumper paired with a black and grey checked skirt. I smiled proudly, he looked even better than I had imagined.

"Fuck princess. You look amazing!" I complimented him again. Youngjae suddenly stopped playing around and his face turned slightly more serious, He began walking closer to me as I sat up and faced him.

"Wait, Daddy... I h-have one more thing t-to show you." He mumbled

Youngjae hesitantly grabbed the hem of his skirt, pulling it up and revealing a beautiful pair of pastel panties, which I hadn't even seen him buy.

Youngjae hesitantly grabbed the hem of his skirt, pulling it up and revealing a beautiful pair of pastel panties, which I hadn't even seen him buy

"Taetae helped me pick them. He said you'd like them..." Youngjae explained, chewing on his bottom lip as he looked up at me with his innocent doe eyes.

"I guess we can say that TaeTae has really great taste then." I smirked.

Youngjae giggled and looked at his feet, blushing furiously. I reached forwards and grabbed his hips, pulling him towards me until he was straddling me, sat in my lap.

I leant forwards and pressed a kiss to Youngjae's plump, rosy lips as he looped his hands around my neck. I deepened the kiss, tracing small circles on Youngjae's thighs with my thumbs and running my tongue along his top lip as he moaned into my mouth.

I rolled over, switching our positions until I was the one straddling the younger, his body pressed against the mattress. I began to grind my hips against Youngjae's, revelling in the sounds of the small whimpers that he let escape past his parted lips. His moans grew even louder as I sucked on his tongue.

"Daddy... M-more." He mewled, tugging on the material of my shirt. 

I stopped my movements completely, smirking as I sat up, still straddling the waist of the smaller.

"Nuh-uh baby," I shook my head, my smirk growing as Youngjae's expression turned to one of confusion, " You've been a naughty boy today. First of all, you didn't come to me when I called you , and second of all you were very very close with Jimin. Do you know what that means?" 

"Wh-wh-What?" He stuttered, his cheeks reddening. 

"You need to be punished."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks for reading! this chapter took sooo long to write! I'll try my best to speed up with updates but ill be having a whole week off school soon so you guys know what that means

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

ANYWHOOZLE WE HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! Don't forget all recommendations will be taken into consideration. <3

~ Sarang & Rhi


	12. Chapter 12

Youngjae's POV

"P-p Punishment?" I stuttered, my eyes widening.

Jaebum nodded and raised his eyebrows. "You've been a bad boy, and bad boys get punished. Now, come and lay across Daddy's lap like a good boy hmm?" He instructed, patting his thigh whilst looking at me expectantly.

I hesitantly made my way over to Jaebum and lay across his lap, blushing as he didn't take his eyes off of me the whole time.

I caught my bottom lip between my teeth as Jaebum flipped my skirt up, revealing my brand new panties for the second time in just minutes.

"Now baby," Jaebum whispered huskily, bending forwards to get closer to my ear, "Daddy's going to spank you five times, and I want you to count along. Can you do that for Daddy?"

I nodded shyly and closed my eyes tightly, inhaling deeply.

The first hit elicited a squeal from me as I heard the slap and felt the sting. "One..." I forced out through gritted teeth, obeying Jaebum.

It seemed to last forever until the fifth hit was finally over, but in reality, I knew how soft Jaebum was being with me, though I couldn't help the tears that slowly formed in the corners of my vision - it hurt so bad, but I knew daddy would make it feel better soon.

Soon enough, Jaebum sat me up so that I was straddling him again and pressed a kiss to my forehead. "Baby, you did so well, Daddy is so proud of you." He praised, "You're so brave baby boy."

His hand reached up to cup my cheek as he brushed away the stray tears, before leaning in a closing the gaps between our lips with a kiss full of passion. I looped my arms around Jaebum's neck, but he soon pulled away slightly.

"You know what baby? Because you did so well and it was your first punishment, I'll give you a reward."

I smiled up at him and gasped subconsciously.

"Lie down on your tummy baby." Jaebum instructed, pulling off my top and helping me to lie down, before sitting between my legs and lifting my skirt once again and also sliding my panties down, leaving me in just my skirt.

I let out a small sigh of relief as Jaebum's hands soothingly massaged my butt, which was no doubt really red. He leaned closer until his mouth was next to my ear.

"I'm sorry baby. Daddy doesn't like punishing you, but you were very naughty." He whispered.

"I-I'm sorry Daddy, I promise I'll be a super good boy. I p-promise." I whimpered.

"Good boy." Jaebum replied, his hot breath travelling from my ear to my neck caused me to shiver.

Unintentionally, I let out small whines and whimpers as Jaebum continued his ministrations, before kissing the back of my neck, trailing his tongue down to the soft flesh of my shoulders, pulling the neckline of my shirt down and leaving a path of small hickeys across my shoulder blades.

Jaebum then sat back between my legs, he ran his hands from the side of my torso down my hips, accentuating my figure and finally resting on my bum, rubbing my cheeks again softly before peppering small butterfly kisses on each cheek.

I blushed at the affectionate action and let out a small whine.

"Daddy~"

Jaebum trailed his tongue along my left cheek, nearing my hole as my breathing quickened.

Jaebum pushed my hips back onto the bed as I let out a small gasp and began circling his tongue around my entrance, before thrusting his tongue all the way in. I mewled in an embarrassingly high-pitched tone as a shockwave of pleasure ran down my spine.

Jaebum gripped me by the hips, pulling me closer and causing his tongue to push deeper, before pulling away suddenly, leaving me to whimper at the loss of contact.

"Turn on your back baby," he instructed huskily, "Daddy wants to see your beautiful face when he makes you cum."

My face flushed crimson red, I flipped onto my back, obeying Jaebum as quickly as I could.

He hovered in front of me slightly, placing two fingers in front of my face.

"Suck on Daddy's fingers baby." he instructed. 

I opened my mouth my tongue out slightly, before taking in both of Jaebum's fingers and sucking on them both eagerly.

Jaebum kept eye contact whilst I sucked on his fingers, causing me to moan slightly at the intimacy of the situation. He only broke eye contact as he leant forwards to suck on my neck, eliciting whimpers from me around his fingers.

He pulled away from my neck, making eye contact one last time before removing his fingers from my mouth and pecking my swollen lips. He then placed his hands on my thighs, spreading my legs and circling his fingers around my entrance, wasting no time in sliding them both in. I arched my back and mewled at the instant pleasure as I was already slightly stretched from Jaebum's earlier preparations.

"Daddy~" I moaned in ecstasy.

Jaebum uses his other hand to start stroking my neglected, fully erect penis, dragging his thumb teasingly slow across the slit and increase his pace with his other hand hitting my prostate, which caused me to arch my back and lift my bum slightly off the bed from the extreme sensation.

Jaebum started to speed up his fingers, stroking me even faster, before leaning forward and running his tongue over my nipple, nibbling on it slightly to gauge my reaction. As I let out a loud moan, he continued with his actions, causing my back to arch with pleasure as I came with a loud,drawn-out moan.

"Jaebum. daddy~"

Jaebum eventually pulled out his fingers and removed his mouth from my nipple, before leaning even further forwards and beginning to lick the cum from my stomach. I bit my lip as I watched him, a smirk still somehow plastered to his face.

"You taste so good baby." Jaebum crooned, pushing his fingers towards my mouth once again. Getting the message, I licked the cum away from Jaebum's hand, my tongue gliding up his fingers as his eyelids fluttered and he bit his lip. When Jaebum's fingers were completely clean, I lay back against the bed, breathing heavily and still recovering from the immense waves of pleasure I had just experienced.

Realising that I was too exhausted to move, Jaebum slid my skirt down my legs and took it off, leaving me completely naked, before slipping my panties back on. He then pulled off his shirt, sliding it over my head and pulling my arms gently through the sleeves until I was wearing it, though it was so long, it was practically a dress.

I watched contently as Jaebum stood up and took the rest of his clothes off, excluding his boxers, before standing up myself to stretch my legs. Before getting back into bed, I twirled around on my tiptoes, causing Jaebum's shirt to fly up. Jaebum smirked as he looked shamelessly at my butt in my new panties.

"Come on princess, let's get in bed." He suggested softly, pushing me towards the bed with a hand on the small of my back.

As I clambered into the bed, Jaebum shifted closer and wrapped his strong arms around my torso. His warmth and his scent enveloped me and I sighed happily.

Jaebum began peppering the top of my head with kisses, and seeing my prime opportunity as my head was resting against his chest, I began returning the favour, planting small kisses along his collarbone, before looking up at Jaebum, a huge grin on my face. Jaebum smiled back, his eyes crinkling in the corners.

"Daddy?"

"Hmmm? What is it kitten?"

I shifted slightly and gulped, feeling the butterflies in my stomach.

"I- I love you..."

I watched nervously but soon saw I had nothing to worry about as Jaebum's smile grew even wider as I uttered the three special words for the first time.

He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine softly before replying.

"I love you too Baby Boy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Another update whoop whoop I'm (Sarang) obsessed with this fic atm i had to update again XD alSO MY MUM WONT STFU AND NEEDS TO FITE ME LIKE LEGIT I WILL WALK ALL THE FUCKING WAY TO THE NETHERLANDS TO SLAP YO ASS ...... kinkeh ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ANYWAYS Thanks for reading and don't forget all recommendations will be taken into consideration.<3

~ Sarang & Rhi


	13. Chapter 13

Youngjae's POV

I stirred slightly under the sheets, being woken by the sound of whispering. Looking up through tired eyes, I was greeted by the sight of two complete strangers, standing at the foot of the bed. I let out a small shriek of panic and shook Jaebum in an attempt to wake him up, almost tearing up as his eyes opened.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" He almost yelled, still half asleep. His eyes finally landed on the two boys at the end of the bed as they stood looking completely dumbfounded. In the blink of an eye, he had grabbed a pillow from behind him and launched it at the taller male.

"JOHNNY WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT AND WHY CAN'T YOU KNOCK LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!?" He yelled, agitated, before grabbing another pillow, ready to use it as another missile.

The smaller of the two grabbed the pillow before it could be turned into a weapon.

"Calm down! Don't hit your brother." He reasoned.

"Brother?" I thought out loud, causing everyone to look at me. I blushed lightly as everyone stared.

"OH yeah, sorry baby, this is Johnny, My older brother, and that's his boyfriend Ten." He explained, "Guys, this is my Boyfriend, Youngjae."

I nodded in acknowledgement and mumbled a small hello, which the other boys returned.

"Sooo, why are you guys here?" Jaebum questioned, climbing out of the bed and throwing on a T-shirt and a pair of sweats off the floor. I followed suit, just grabbing hoodie - Jaebum's hoodie to be exact - which fell to just above my knees.

"Come downstairs and eat something first, then we'll tell you. I'll make you guys pancakes! Is that Okay with you cutie?" Ten asked, looking directly at me. I stuttered out a yes, causing Johnny and Ten to 'Awwww' in unison, which made me blush a dark shade of crimson.

Jaebum ruffled my hair and grabbed my hand, pulling me down the stairs and towards the island in the kitchen, where we sat whilst watching Ten cook as Johnny told some horrifically bad Dad jokes.

"Okay, okay okay, how about this one?" He began, still recovering from laughing at one of his earlier jokes, "What time did the man go to the dentist?"

I seemed to be the only other person in the room who found his jokes funny, as Jaebum and Ten sighed every time he came up with a new one, as well as pointing out how cute I was when laughing.

"What is it?" I choked out, clutching my sides.

"Tooth hurty! Get it!? Two thirty - tooth hurty!" He cracked up, slapping the kitchen counter as he laughed at his own humour.

To put an end to the jokes, Ten turned around, a huge plate full of pancakes in hand for Jaebum and I to share.

"Here you guys go, some blueberry pancakes, on the house." He giggled. I joined in as he set the plate down in front of us.

"Well, not technically since you used their food and electri- " Johnny began, before being smacked on the back of the head by the towel in Ten's hands. The three of us laughed as Johnny scowled and rubbed the target area before we tucked into the pancakes.

"So are you gonna tell us now?" Jaebum questioned, swallowing a bite of pancake.

Ten and Johnny glanced at each other, before turning back to the two of us and delivering the news.

"Ten and I are getting married and we wondered if you would be our best man...?" Johnny revealed.

Jaebum froze mid-chew and stared, whilst I gasped and squealed, just thinking about all the pretty dresses and flowers.

"OMG congratulations!! I've never been to a wedding before! Wait, can I come? Ohmygosh I'm so stupid! I'm too exci-"

Ten laughed heartily.

"Of course you can come, hun!"

Johnny seemed to have a nervous expression on his face as he looked at the still frozen Jaebum.

"Look, I know it's a lot to take in, and judging by the look on your face you're probably- Wait! Are you crying!?"

Johnny stopped mid-sentence, watching a fat tear roll down Jaebum's cheek. Jaebum sniffled and cleared his throat to hide the small hiccup as he stood, capturing his brother in a tight hug.

"I'm so happy for you Johnny! Jisoos! Why am I crying!?" He chuckled, the tears still occasionally spilling, "So you finally grew a pair and asked him then?" He joked as the other two laughed. I joined in the laughter, overjoyed at seeing everyone so happy together.

After a while of small talk and laughter, Ten gasped and clapped his hands, "I'll drive you to school, you're gonna be late!"

Jaebum and I simultaneously looked at the clock, though I took longer to read it, before rushing upstairs together. We brushed our teeth quickly before I remembered something - the only clothes I had at Jaebum's were skirts and dresses. I began to panic and looked at Jaebum, my bottom lip quivering slightly.

"Daddy, I only have my skirts and dresses here! Everyone is gonna laugh at me!"

Jaebum looked at me, slightly out of breath from rushing to get dressed.

"Don't worry baby," He soothed, "Wear your favourite outfit and show them how pretty my princess is

"Don't worry baby," He soothed, "Wear your favourite outfit and show them how pretty my princess is. The won't lay a finger on you whilst I'm around sweetheart." He promised, placing a soft kiss on my lips to calm me.

I took a deep breath and nodded, determined to make Jaebum proud. I knew he'd stand up for me, and plus, I'd be comfy all day.

"O-Okay Daddy." I stuttered, still slightly apprehensive. Jaebum kissed me one more time, before helping me to get changed to save time.

Soon enough, we ran downstairs, slipping our shoes on by the door where Johnny and Ten were already waiting

Soon enough, we ran downstairs, slipping our shoes on by the door where Johnny and Ten were already waiting. Luckily, by the time we got to school after spending the car ride listening to Viction's 'I'm Fine', we weren't too late. which meant we'd have at least five minutes to walk to class.

As we settled down into our car seats, I was still worrying about what had happened last time I wore 'girl's clothes' to school, but Jaebum's gentle hand on my thigh made me feel safe.

When we had finally reached the school, the older couple said their goodbyes, Jaebum and I linking hands as soon as our feet hit the sidewalk.

We walked through the front gates, the crowd of stinking, sulking teenagers overwhelming. Jaebum ran his thumb across my knuckles soothingly, before a voice cut through the noise.

"Im Jaebum could I talk to you for a second? Alone."

I looked towards the voice, making eye contact with our super strict physics teacher. Jaebum sighed, leaning down and pecking me on the cheek.

"I'll be right back. Stay here." He said, before walking away. He and the teacher weren't too far away, but still far away enough for me not to feel safe anymore.

"Oh my fucking God look! The fag's wearing a skirt." A voice called from the crowd. Before I could even grasp what was happening, a circle of people were surrounding me like a pack of predators. My eyes flashed between the faces of the group as more insults and jibes were hurled at me. It had gotten to the point where I was being pushed and shoved between members of the crowd, before the teacher who had called Jaebum over came to see what the commotion was all about. Jaebum followed behind, his face full of concern.

I was on the floor, tears brimming in my eyes as the teacher stared.

"Youngjae! What are you wearing!? You're a boy, why in the bloody hell are you wearing a sk-"

Jaebum growled, cutting the teacher off mid-sentence. Everyone's eyes fell on him, the fury obvious in his expression.

"Say one more word and I will make your life a living hell." He warned venomously. The teacher was clearly taken aback and shaken, so instead of replying, he just turned back to me.

"Detention tonight with Mr Kim..." He muttered, before rushing away, not glancing back.

I couldn't hold the tears back that threatened to spill any longer,and I sniffled as they rolled down my face in a steady stream. If Jaebum hadn't had ben there, I would have been a laughing stock by now, but only a few sniggers could be heard.

I looked to the side, my vision still blurred by tears and saw unsurprisingly that it was Hoseok, Namjoon and Jin.

"What's so funny?" Jaebum spat, confronting the trio, "You finally realised what a joke your lives are?"

The three abruptly shut up.

"Pfffft, whatever." Jin huffed, his posse following behind as he stalked away.

Jaebum immediately wrapped his arms around me, picking me up so that my legs were wrapped around his waist and my face was buried in the crook of his neck.

"Move!" He yelled one more time, getting rid of the last stragglers who stuck around to watch.

He then walked to the school nurses office, carrying me all the way. Our school nurse Mr Zhang had left a few months ago, but the school were too tight to hire a new one, his room was still left in the immaculate condition he kept it in, the beds and supplies still there.

Jaebum lay me down gently on one of the beds as I sighed, before gently washing the dirt scuffs of my knees and palms. He then stuck a Pororo plaster across my knee to cheer me up, despite the fact that I hadn't been cut anywhere.

"I'm sorry baby," he apologised, "I'll never leave you like that again, I promise." He placed a soft kiss on my pouted lips. "Plus, I don't think anyone's in a hurry to touch you like that again after my little confrontation with the teacher..."

I giggled at Jaebum's raise eyebrow, jumping slightly at the sound of the first bell.

"Let's stay here for this period and rest, we'll go back for second, I promise." He insisted, knowing how I felt about skipping classes. I nodded and lay back on the bed again with a little huff. Jaebum and I made innocent small talk as I absentmindedly played with his fingers one one hand whilst his other stroked my hair - until the second bell rang and we made our way to class.

~~~ Le Time Skip Sponsored By Zico&DEAN&Crush's new fragerance Bermuda Triangle ~~~

I almost sighed relief at the thought of going home, before I remembered that i had a detention. i quickly stuffed all of my things into my bag and Jaebum did the same. We stood up to leave and he took my bag from my hand, slinging it over his shoulder. I giggled as my lilac super dry bag kind of messed up his all-black tough guy image. He linked our fingers as we made our way to Mr Kim's room.

When we got to the room, I saw that there were only two other people in the room - one already asleep and one doodling with headphones in.

"Take a seat you two." Mr Kim called from his desk, looking just as bored as the rest of us.

I sat on the seond row to the back, whilst Jaebum sat directly behind me.

After only half an hour, I was bored out of my mind, but the memory suddenly dawned on me of what I had planned tonight and I soon brightened up, pulling a piece of paper and a pen out of my bag.

'Dear Daddy, I'm having a fabulous tea party tonight in my bedroom, we would be delighted to see you there! Yours sincerely and with LOTS of love, Youngjae and Dr Lay <3' I wrote neatly, before passing the note back to Jaebum.

From behind me, I could hear Jaebum chuckle, my cheeks warming at his deep voice. After a few moments, I felt a small tap on my back and I turned to see Jaebum holding out a small piece of paper.

He winked as I took the note from him and I swivelled around in my chair quickly to hide my blush. and read his reply.

'Of course, I'd love to come, Baby Boy. Do you want me to bring any snacks for you princess, or is your favourite stuffie chef Seokjim (A/N:YES SEOKJIM, NOT SEOKJIN) making the food for tonight? xxx'

I giggled out loud - too loud it seemed as Mr Kim shot me a look - and wrote down my reply, passing it back to Jaebum.

'Ermmm.. yes please Daddy, because chef Jim is very tired today ^-^ PS, I think you should bring lots of sweeties, because Dr Lay said they make me healthy! :D'

As a chuckle could be heard from behind me, Mr Kim spoke up.

"Okay guys, you can go home now." He announced.

The other two sprinted out of the room, Mr Kim seemingly in a rush too, whilst I took my time to pack my things away nicely. When I was finished, I turned to see Jaebum staring at me, amused.

"Dr Lay said they're healthy, hmm?"

I blushed and started giggling, nodding adamantly.

"Okay sweetie, we'll stop off at the store on the way to yours then, okay?" He asked, grabbing my bag from me again and taking hold of my hand. I nodded again.

"Yes, Daddy!"

Jaebum smiled in satisfaction before we started walking to the door of the classroom. Before I could grab the handle, though the door was pulled open from the other side. I gasped loudly, my eyes widening at the sight I was met with.

"Oh, sorry Youngjae, I just forgot my coat, I didn't mean to scare you." He apologised, not realising that I hadn't gasped in fright, but rather in shock.

A Mr Kim stepped past me into the room and Jaebum pulled me past the door, my eyes never left the person still standing in the doorway, face turned towards the floor.

Jin.

Jin of all people was with Mr Kim, and he was wearing a baggy white sweater, tucked into an adorable, nude, pleated skirt, teamed with a sweet pair of white canvas shoes and socks in the same shade as the skirt. His cheeks were a deep shade of crimson as he made sure to keep his face turned away from me at all times.

His cheeks were a deep shade of crimson as he made sure to keep his face turned away from me at all times

I stayed in front of Jin, still awe-struck. Jaebum looked stunned too, but more angry than anything else. Jin, on the other hand, looked as if he was about to cry.

Mr Kim soon came back out of the room, immediately clasping his fingers with Jin's.

"Sorry sweetie, Mommy just had to grab something. We can go now." He cooed. I stayed still in shock and watched as they exited the building, Jin looked back once, his eyes teary.

Jaebum was the one who broke the silence.

"Come on baby, let's go. You can talk to him tomorrow if you want, but let's have that tea party first, hmm? Dr Lay must be waiting." He suggested, trying to stay calm, but I could tell that he was still mad at Jin.

Many MANY things were flying through my head at that moment, but Daddy was right, Dr Lay would be waiting.

"O-Okay, we can't leave Dr Lay by himself." I decided. Jaebum stifled a chuckle and started walking, pulling me along by the hand. I started to skip as my small steps weren't enough to keep up with Jaebum's long strides.

"You're going too fast Daddy~~" I whined. Jaebum looked back and smiled apologetically immediately slowing down.

"Sorry honey." He smiled, holding my hand all the way to the small shop on the corner by my house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

THANKS FOR READING! Sorry for letting you guys wait so long this one took a while to write we love youuuu. Don't forget all recommendations will be taken into consideration. <3

~ Sarang & Rhi


	14. Chapter 14

Youngjae's POV

As Jaebum and I walked hand in hand to the front door, I was still having a small mental breakdown over the whole Jin thing, not able to comprehend what I had just seen.

As soon as I opened the door, all my worries disappeared as I heard my mum humming from the kitchen. I could smell her perfume through the house and the smell of baking, which sent me straight back into little space without even a second thought.

"Mum, I'm home!" I yelled, kicking off my shoes and pushing them neatly to the side.

"Is Jaebum here?" She called back, probably guessing from the fact that I called her Mum instead of Mummy, which I usually do when it's just me.

"Yeah, I'm here Mrs Choi, I hope you don't mind." Jaebum chimed in, bowing politely at my Mum.

"Of course not sweetie! You're welcome whenever!" Mum finished, walking into the hall and slipping on her shoes, grabbing her purse at the same time. "I just have to go and grab some groceries," She explained, "I'll be back in an hour or so."

 

"Okey dokey!" I smiled, waving good bye to her, before rushing up the stairs and heading straight to my room.

 

I skidded on the wooden floor, giggling and landing swiftly on the centre of the floor and turning to Jaebum.

"Okay Daddy, I need to get changed into something a bit more formal, so can you set up the table?"

I pointed at the small pink table pushed against the wall and Jaebum chuckled.

"Of course Princess." He agreed, before walking over to the table and leaving me to my own devices. I jogged into the bathroom with my clothes, changing in record time as I was super duper excited for the tea party.

As I came out of the bathroom smoothing down the skirt of my dress, I laid eyes on all of the snacks we had bought which were placed on the little pastel table

As I came out of the bathroom smoothing down the skirt of my dress, I laid eyes on all of the snacks we had bought which were placed on the little pastel table.

I gasped and clapped my hands in delight, which got Jaebum's attention as he was busy arranging the cutlery.

"This is so pretty Daddy!" I beamed up at him, eyes wide.

"Not as pretty as my Princess." He added with a smirk, walking towards me and wrapping his arms around my waist, kissing me lightly.

After a second I pulled back and blushed.

"Not in front of the stuffies Daddy!" I whisper yelled.

Jaebum chuckled and stepped backwards understandingly.

"Okay, sorry Baby." He winked. I giggled and walked over to my bed full of stuffies, picking up all of the 'VIP' members.

I grabbed Dr Lay, Marshy Xiu, Sunny, Kihyun the Kitty and Princess Solar and placed them in their seats.

Once everyone was sat down, I pulled on Jaebum's sleeve, urging him to sit down next to me.

Immediately, I picked up the banana milk that we'd bought from the convenience store and passed it around the table, asking everyone whether they wanted some or not. Everyone said yes including Jaebum.

I giggled happily as we all began to dig in, occasionally placing small snacks on my guest's plates and wiping crumbs from their faces.

Once we'd finished off all of the banana milk and Kimbap I sat back in my chair and rested my hands on my belly.

"Ah, I'm so full~" I whined. Jaebum chuckled.

"How very Princess-like." He teased.

I turned my head to face him with my best angry face.

"Daddy~ This is serious! I'm too full, carry me!" I ordered, reaching out and giving Jaebum the grabby hands.

Jaebum chuckled again and turned to the stuffies sat around us.

"Sorry everybody, but Princess Youngjae is suddenly feeling icky so we'll have to excuse ourselves. Thank you all for coming and we look forward to seeing you next time."

He then gently put my stuffies back in their rightful places and lifted me onto the bed.

Next,he cleaned the table, putting everything away before coming back to the bed and sitting down next to me.

"Does your tummy still hurt Baby?" Jaebum asked. I nodded my head, pouting my lips.

Jaebum looked at me sympathetically and leant down, pressing small kisses against my stomach causing me to giggle with glee.

"Daddy~ You're so silly." I grinned.

Jaebum smiled back and returned to his original sitting position.

"Do you want to change into your PJ's? Maybe some sleep will help." He suggested, gently brushing my fringe out of my eyes. I nodded eagerly, suddenly feeling exhausted.

Jaebum walked over to my drawers and opened the Pajama drawer, pulling out a pair of black cotton shorts and a white crop top. When he walked back over to the bed, he slid off my heels for me and proceeded to remove each one of my accessories, before asking me to sit up so that he could pull off my dress.

Jaebum walked over to my drawers and opened the Pajama drawer, pulling out a pair of black cotton shorts and a white crop top. When he walked back over to the bed, he slid off my heels for me and proceeded to remove each one of my accessories, before asking me to sit up so that he could pull off my dress.

He slid into bed next to me and cradled me in his arms, rushing his fingertips lightly over my exposed belly, whilst whispering sweet nothings into my ear as I fell into a deep sleep.

Jaebum's POV

As the younger slept, I continued to stroke his hair and trail my fingers over his little belly. Soon enough I heard the jingling of keys in the door and shuffling downstairs.

As quietly as possible, I slipped out of the bed, placing a quick kiss on Youngjae's forehead, before heading downstairs. I was greeted by the sight of Mrs Choi carrying several shopping bags, out of breath.

"Oh, hey Jaebum. Is Youngjae asleep?" She asked, spotting the fact that I was in my PJ's.

"Yeah, he fell asleep not too long ago," I answered, "Here, let me help you with them." I said, grabbing a few bags and carrying them into the kitchen, setting them down on the island.

"Thanks Hun." Mrs Choi said warmly, setting the other two bags down next to the others, before placing her keys and purse back on the table near the door.

I began to pack away the contents of the bags, trying to remember where most of the stuff went. Mrs Choi joined me and there was a comfortable silence as we packed away the rest of the things.

Once we were done, Mrs Choi turned to me.

"Do you want a cup of tea?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yes please." I affirmed softly.

Mrs Choi smiled and turned the kettle on, grabbing two mugs and tea bags and setting them next to the kettle, before turning back to me.

"I really appreciate you taking care of Youngjae," She began, "He's never really had proper friends before, and now that he has such a caring boyfriend, gosh! I've never seen him smile so much!" She went on, turning back when the kettle finished boiling. She poured the water into the cup and mixed it a little, before taking the tea bag out and handing it to me. I smelled it before tasting it and noted that it was Lemon and Honey Tea.

"It's really no problem Mrs Choi-"

"Call me Dahye." She insisted.

"Dahye. Honestly, he's the best thing that ever happened to me. He's such an amazing kid I'm surprised he doesn't have many friends."

"Well, I better tell you this now..." She started, avoiding making eye contact.

"Youngjae... Youngjae has Peter Pan Syndrome. It's not as scary as it sounds, but he's very fragile. It's kind of hard to explain, but his mindset is like that of a child. He can go from being 18 years old to 5 in a matter of seconds, and that's one thing that makes him so sensitive. Trust and relationships play a big role in this for him... I hope you don't mind but, could you possibly act like a caregiver for him? I know this is a lot to take in so take your time..." She finished apprehensively.

I took a breath, smirking slightly at the mention of the caregiver role.

"I actually already guessed he had something like that, but never mentioned it. I guess I naturally became a caregiver to Youngjae once I met him actually. I promise to take care of him Mrs Ch- I mean, Dahye." I finished, chuckling a little at myself.

Dahye smiled, tears forming in her eyes before she walked around the island and embracing me in a sincere hug, kissing me on the forehead.

"Thank you so much Jaebum." She breathed as I hugged her back tightly.

After the long hug, Dahye pulled back and spoke.

"Go on, go back to bed. You need your sleep." She smiled.

I nodded and thanked her for the tea, before heading to the stairwell.

Once I started making my way up the stairs in the dark, I noticed a small figure sitting cross-legged at the top of the stairs.

"Daddy~ Where did you go?" Youngjae mumbled, half asleep. I chuckled before jogging up the rest of the stairs and picking him up.

"Shhhh, come on baby, let's go back to bed." I whispered. Before we even made it back into the roomI could hear Youngjae's small snores.

I lay him down gently and slid in next to him, pulling him into my arms resting my chin on the top of his head.

"I love you Youngjae."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

HI! Hope you liked this chapter! You gotta love tea partys tho. Just wanted to remind you guys this DOES have a plot but it starts off quite simple, just wait ;). Don't forget all recommendations will be taken into consideration. <3

~ Sarang & Rhi


	15. Chapter 15

Youngjae's POV

"Youngjae.... Youngjae sweetie... Baby boy, wake up~" A soft voice crooned as a hand stroked my hair soothingly. I groaned and rolled over, burying my face in Jaebum's chest .

"Cuddle me, Daddy. You're warm~" 

Jaebum chuckled and wrapped his arms around my torso, running his hands up and down my spine as I purred. He then pulled me into him tighter, placing his finger under my chin and tilting my face upwards so that he could press a soft kiss to my lips, before peppering them all over my face as I giggled with delight.

After a moment or two longer, he ushered me out of my blanket burrito, pushing me towards the bathroom as I padded along, still half asleep. 

He helped me get ready, combing my hair whilst I stood on my tiptoes to brush my teeth in the bathroom mirror. After I was finished I reached for my favourite chap stick, but Jaebum grabbed it before I could reach it, popping off the cap and applying it to his own plump lips as I watched. 

Cupping my face in his hands, he placed a firm kiss to my lips, as if to share the chap stick between us. I let out a small "Mmmm" sound as I licked my lips, tasting the peaches & cream flavour. Jaebum placed a quick peck on my forehead and ruffled my hair as I giggled.

"Daddy, you're so silly." I blushed.

I skipped out of the bathroom animatedly, pulling some items of clothing from my closet and changing into them as Jaebum watched, having already changed before I'd even woken up. 

"Daddy, can I sit on your lap to do my socks~?" I asked, giving him the puppy dog eyes for the fun of it.

"Of course." Jaebum smilled, sitting down on the edge of the bed and patting his lap invitingly. I hopped onto his lap and slid my pastel blue thigh highs up my legs, wiggling my feet once I was done and smiling. Jaebum placed his hands on my hips, swiveling me around until I raised my legs and placed one on either side of him. He once again peppered my face all over with kisses as I giggled and swatted him away. 

"Come on then little one, let's go down stairs." Jaebum instructed, picking me up and carrying me on his hip before I even had the chance to reply. I looped my arms around his neck and nuzzled into his shoulder as he carried me down the stairs, plopping me on the sofa as we made it into the lounge and flopping down next to me.

As soon as i'd sat down, a though popped into my head and I stood back up, Jaebum looking at me confused. 

"I'm gonna go see where Mummy is." I announced. Jaebum smirked and bit his lip.

"Cute." 

As I walked into the kitchen, I saw my Mum packing some things into her purse whilst leaning against the kitchen counter. 

"Morning, Mummy." I greeted.

"Morning, Sweetie, did you sleep well?"

"Yep. Did you?"

"Of course." She replied, turning to wrap me in a proper hug. I rested my chin on top of her head with a grin.

"Mum are you shrinking?" 

"NO YOU'RE JUST GROWING TOO BIG!" She defended.

"Excuses, excuses." I rolled my eyes playfully.

Mum raised an eyebrow and reached out to tickle my ribs, chasing me round the kitchen island as I yelped, until I was forced to make a run for the lounge. 

"Daddy, save me!" I yelled without a second though, launching myself onto the couch and shielding myself with Jaebum's body.

"Okay princess." Jaebum chuckled, before standing to my rescue "How dare you touch Princess Youngjae! I challenge you to a duel!" He mock-threatened, pulling out a fake sword whilst holding back laughter as I dissolved into a fit of giggles watching my mum laugh and raise her hands in surrender. 

"Okay you two, you win - for now," She conceded, "But only because I have to get ready for work." And with that she left the room, the smile never leaving her face.

Jaebum hopped back on the couch and turned to face me as I continued giggling. 

"Sweetie, you do realize you called me Daddy in front of your Mom?" He asked gently. My eyes widened as I realized what he'd just said and I took my bottom lip between my teeth, chewing at it nervously.

"Oh..." I muttered.

"it's okay honey, don't worry about it," Jaebum soothed, "Your Mom kind of knows about our relationship anyway - or most of it - She loves you Youngjae, this isn't going to change it."

"Okay~~~" I replied reluctantly. My attention soon moved on to another subject as I focused on the pot of wax crayons on the sidetable. "Can I draw you a picture?" 

" Of course!" Jaebum beamed. I smiled back and grabbed the pot of crayons and a piece of paper off of the table , making myself comfortable by settling onto my knees on the floor. As I drew I concentrated so hard that my tongue poked out of my mouth slightly, blinking hard to focus on the blurry image in front of me.

"Do your eyes hurt, Little One?" 

I looked up with another slow blink.

"Um... no." I answered, rubbing them to make sure.

Just as Jaebum opened his mouth to speak again, Mum walked back into the lounge, her bag slung over her shoulder as she was just about to leave. 

"Hey, Youngjae, don't forget you're appointment at the Opticians is today at 2PM. There's plenty of food in the freezer - and that does not include the ice cream Choi Youngjae!" She finalized, before turning to Jaebum.

"I'm trusting you, My Lord." She quipped, using the same ridiculous accent she used before which had me in fits of laughter, before saying good bye with a smile and a wave. 

After a couple of hours it was coming close to 2PM so I decided to change into something a little warmer seeing as though it was -3 degrees outside. I chose a simple combiination of some black skinny jeans, a pastel pink sweater with Vans to match and Jaebum's Varsity Jacket for extra warmth.

I chose a simple combiination of some black skinny jeans, a pastel pink sweater with Vans to match and Jaebum's Varsity Jacket for extra warmth

After a short walk Jaebum and I finally came to a stop at the small, quiet opticians. Jaebum walked up to the counter and looked at the kind yet serious looking man behind the desk.

"Appointment for Choi Youngjae?" 

The receptionist smiled and said something to Jaebum, before he walked back over to me and ushered me into a seat.

There weer three or four children all sat around a table colouring in random sheets of pre-drawn designs and I looked at them enviously, a small pout present on my lips. Jaebum looked from me to the children and chuckled, but before he could say anything, a talll, blonde haired man with a warm voice called my name.

"Choi Youngjae?"

I stood with a relieved sigh and Jaebum walked close to my side as we folllowed the optician to a small room.

"If you act like a big boy, daddy will get you some ice cream on the way home, okay sweetie?" he bargained. I smiled and nodded eagerly, and I could have sworn I saw the tall blonde smile too.

"Okay," He said turning to me, "You ready Youngjae?"

The eye test seemed to take longer than the ones I had when I was younger, but I made sure to be on my best behavior as there was Ice Cream at stake. jaebum seemed to have noticed as he stood next to me, leaning down so he could mumble softly in my ear.

"Good boy, we can definitely get some ice cream on the way home." 

My eyes lit up at the words.

"Ice cream!" I blurted, not paying much attention to the optician anymore.

The taller man chuckled. "Not quite, try reading the top line for me again."

"Oh, oopsy!" I giggled, looking back at the board of letters in front of me until they became to small and blurry for me to decipher.

As we finished the final part of the exam, I stared at the eye diagrams on the wall, blanking out all the doctory talk going on in front of me, but picking up on the key information, such as " needs glasses."

"Come on, lets go Kiddo," Jaebum smiled, "Say thanks to Doctor Wen."

"Thanks!" I smiled, just happy to be out of the dull room and get some ice cream.

"No problem Youngjae, you did really well! Oh and by the way, there's an ice cream shop down the road to the left. If you say my name - Jun - you'll get it on the house." He informed.

"Thank youuu~!" I grinned, tugging Jaebum out of the door impatiently.

We made it to the ice cream parlor even quicker than we usually would as I propelled Jaebum forwards. Once we found the small store, I wandered straight over to the counter, grinning at the small, smiley guy behind the counter.

"Hey, I'm Minghao!" He smiled brightly, "I take it you want ice cream?"

"OMG YES!" I beamed, his infectious happiness catching on. Jaebum shook his head in amusement whilst watching us and stepped forwards ordering two chocolate brownie ice creams.

The boy behind the counter served our ice creams quickly and rattled off the price.

"Erm, Jun?" Jaebum said apprehensively as if the boy would find him crazy.

"Ahh," Minghao rolled his eyes and smiled, "On the house!"

"Thanks~!" I giggled, turning to exit, "Btw, I LOVE your hair." I gushed.

Minghao chuckled and ran a hand through his fluffy locks and thanked me coyly as I waved good bye.

Ice cream in one hand and Jaebum's hand in the other, we then started the walk back home again as I ate my ice cream happily, humming as I restrained myself from skipping.

~~~ Le Time Skip Sponsored By Varsity's new song U r my only one yoU GUYS BETTER STAN THEM THEYRE SO TALENTED AND THEY SPEAK KOREAN ENGLISH FRENCH ARABIC AND CHINESE ~~~

when we finally arrived back a home, Jaebum flopped on the couch and I wasted no time in hopping onto his lap.

"Daddy let's play hide and seek!" I suggested, practically bouncing with anticipation.

Jaebum chuckled.

"Why so suddenly?"

I shrugged and wiggled my butt, putting on the puppy dog eyes.

"Pleaseeee~"

Jaebum ruffled my hair. "Fine, but I get to count."

"YAY!" I squealed, "Love you Daddy!"

I skipped out of the room before Jaebum even had chance to reply, waiting at the bottom of the stairs until I heard him begin to count.

Wandering into my room, I grabbed the baby blue blanket off of my bed and threw it over my head as I proceeded to sit down on the floor.

Jaebum's POV

I waited until I heard small footsteps creeping up the stairs to begin my counting, then counted to sixty slowly, shaking my head in amusement at the situation.

"Ready or not, here Daddy comes~" I called, loud enough for Youngjae to hear upstairs. I heard a small giggle and chuckled, making my way up the stairs.

I walked into Younjae's room, not needing to look far as in the middle of the floor was a very conspicuous pile of blanket, with two small feet sticking out at the end.

I clamped a hand over my mouth to stop myslef from laughing and walked around Youngjae.

"Gosh, where is he?" I asked as if he was nowhere to be seen.

After a couple of seconds of me searching under the bed, I heard a small giggle.

"hehe, I'm here Daddy!"

I hid my reaction and continued to play along.

"Seriously, where could he be?"

The small pile of blanket stood up and Younjae dropped the cover to the floor, walking along side me as I averted my eyes. He began to wave his hands.

"D-daddy, I'm here."

"Where is he!?" I wondered out loud, checking behind his curtains. I stopped in my tracks when I heard a small sniffle behind me. I turned around to see Youngjae's face wet with tears.

"Daddyyyyyyyy~" He wailed, rubbing his eyes.

I immediately swooped him up in my arms and held him tightly, pressing small kisses to every area of exposed skin on his face.

"baby, I'm sorry. Daddy was mean - stupid Daddy," I apoplogised, "shhhhh, it's okay beautiful."

Youngjae buried his face in my shoulder and sniffled.

"Let's not play this game anymore Daddy, it's scary...." He whined.

I agreed and stroked his hair softly.

"How about we cuddle instead and you can have a nap?" I suggested. Youngjae nodded eagerly.

I carried Youngjae over to his bed and lay him down so that his head was resting between his stuffies, before climbing in next to him and pulling the covers over us both. I wrapped my arms around Youngjae to bring him closer and whispered small praises and sweet nothings into his ear until he fell asleep with a small smile and a slight blush on his face, snoring very lightly. With a final smile, I placed a kiss on Youngjae's forehead and closed my eyes too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

HUGE ASS FILLER FOR YOU GUYS~~ THIS STORY DOES HAVE A PLOT BTW, NOT A VERY SWEET ONE... MWUAHAHA... ILL LEAVE. Don't forget all recommendations will be taken into consideration. 

P.S. this is dedicated to my boo desi ;) <3 ly mum XD 

~ Sarang & Rhi


	16. Chapter 16

Youngjae's POV

The next day flew by almost too quickly, mainly consisting of cuddles, kisses and... more cuddles! Jaebum left just after we'd eaten tea as he didn't have all his things for school the next day.

I'd just finished breakfast and getting ready, stuffing my things into my bag and plugging in my headphones, so I waited by the door for Jaebum to come and pick me up.

I smoothed down the creases in my skirt while I waited. Jaebum had managed to convince me to start wearing whatever I was comfortable in to school from now on and ignore what other people said as he'd always be beside me.

It still made me wonder though, why everyone was so scared of him. His old school had a pretty rough reputation, but he never acted out of line...

A sudden knock on the door startled me out of my train of thought. I padded over and opened it, greeted by a grinning Jaebum.

I padded over and opened it, greeted by a grinning Jaebum

"Morning, Princess. Don't you look beautiful."He cooed, pressing a kiss to my lips.

"Morning, Daddy~" I giggled, my mood already lifted.

Jaebum chuckled at my bashfulness. "Come on Sweetheart, we don't wanna be late." He ushered, taking my hand in his.

On the walk to school we shared headphones, listening to Dean - Half Moon and I hummed along happily.

As soon as we walked through the school gates, heads turned to look at me, but that was always expected, as was the fact that they immediately looked else where when threatened by Jaebum's gaze.

Walking down the hallway, my stomach suddenly flipped as I remembered what happened a couple of days ago with JIn. I chewed on my lip for a moment thoughtfully, before I decided I'd try and talk to him about it. If anything bad happened, Jaebum was always there to save me anyway.

When we walked into the classroom, Jin was sat at the back by himself - he'd probably made everyone leave and they cowered away from him.

I sat on the chair in front of Jin, ignoring the look of shock on his face, comforted by the fact that Jaebum only stood one chair away, watching Jin like a hawk. He'd also made sure the door was closed for the sake of privacy.

"Jin..." I began softly. Jin's eyes were glued to the table as he avoided eye contact.

"W-what?" He asked, his voice trembling, yet harsh.

I sighed and allowed my big boy heart speak out for a moment.

"Listen, I know you don't want to admit it. And I know you're scared and it's hard being a little surrounded by all these judgemental people... So I forgive you. It's okay. Please don't apologise, because I totally get it."

As I finished my sentence, Jin finally drew his eyes up to meet my gaze and I saw the glisten of fresh tears.

"Please don't cry Ji-"

"I'm not. My eyes are just sweating," he interjected, "It's hot in here.", he insisted, fanning himself.

"It's the middle of winter..." Jaebum frowned, but I shushed him with a pleading look.

"God, this is so embarrassing..." Jin muttered.

"It's okay, at least now we can be little friends!" I smiled.

"But what about what everyone else thinks!? What about RM and Wonho!?"

I looked to Jaebum with furrowed eyebrows and then back at Jin in confusion.

Seeing the questioning look on my face, Jin sighed. "NamJoon and Hoseok. They're their nicknames."

"If they're really your friends, they'll accept you no mater what." I consoled.

"Plus, they have no friends other than you." Jaebum added bluntly as Jin snorted.

As if on cue, dumb and dumber walked through the door as if they owned the place, closing it behind them.

"Ayyyyy What's going on?" Hoseok yelled, jogging up to jin and throwing an arm around his shoulder. Namjoon soon joined him.

"What's this? A Mother's meeting?"

Hoseok laughed way too hard at Namjoon's joke, not even Namjoon himself laughing. When Hoseok had regained his breath, Jin began to mumble.

"nothing..." He muttered incredibly awkwardly, as if not even he himslef believed it.

"If you don't tell them, I will." Jaebum added, his tone slightly aggravated.

"Fine." Jin sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Whatever, so, I'm gay and a little and I like pink and girl's clothes and I love my mummy aka Suho aka Mr. Kim and I'm a pretty princess blah blah blah so hit me with a truck okay? Assholes...." He blurted out, his words stringing together with the speed of his speech.

For a moment, Namjoon and Hoseok looked slightly taken aback witht he influx of information.

"Cool!" Hosoek yelled after another second or two.

"W-w-what?" JIn asked incredulously.

"That's cool," Hoseok reiterated, "I mean, I kind of guessed you were gay but like, you were also the most homophobic person ever so it kinda fucked me up." He shrugged with a smile.

"You guys are fine with gay people and the LGBTQ community!?" Jin questioned, still shocked. This time it was Namjoon who spoke up.

"Well, yeah, considering we've been fucking since the start of High School. I'm surprised you didn't catch on to be honest." he explained, clearing up the question of his and Hoseok's relationship.

Everyone was beyond shocked at this point and my mouth hung open, but the bell for class rang before I could get another word out. Before everyone else flooded into the room we made a rushed agreement to meet on the roof at lunch to 'talk things out'.

~~~ Le Time Skip sponsored by Varsity again cOZ YOU GUYS STILL NEED TO STAN THEM OMFGGGGGGG PLEASE. ~~~

Once the bell went after fourth period, all five of us waited until we were the last people left in the classroom, then we headed up to the roof together, Hoseok talking enthusiastically about his biceps to no one in particular.

Once on the roof, we sat at the small table and let out sighs of relief.

Jaebum was the first to speak.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. Namjoon and Hoseok have been dating since the start of high school and no one realised, Jin has kept his sexuality and little self a secret and all the anger and fear you three have over people finding out has been taken out on other people, especially Youngjae?"

Everyone nodded.

"Do you two know what a little is? Just in case you say something stupid seeing as though little's are pretty sensitive."

The two boys nodded.

"Yeah, we're friends with this guy at the mall and his boyfriend is a little, so we know from hi-"

"Yoongi?" jaebum interrupted.

Namjoon nodded and laughed.

Jin chuckled. "You know, I never thought I'd make friends with Choi Youngjae, out myself AND find out my two best friends were dating - never mind on the same day! Fucking hell." He smiled, shaking his head as if in a daze and grabbing a drink from out of his bag.

"How do you think the rest of the school will react? Will we lose our popularity?" Hoseok asked, worried.

Jaebum answered before anyone else had the chance.

"Hoseok, you do realise that virtually everyone is terrified of You, Namjoon, Jin and me, so if anything, when put together our ranks will rise. not like that matters."

Hoseok gasped.

"Oh my god, we're like the avengers!"

Everyone decided to ignore Hoseok's cheerful comment, and instead, I turned to engage in a little conversation with Jin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Yo mates, this is an important filler ;) im tired and ill and i have school tomorrow so peace my lovelys. Don't forget all recommendations will be taken into consideration. <3

~ Sarang & Rhi


	17. Chapter 17

Jaebum's P.O.V

When school had finally come to an end, Youngjae and I decided to go back to mine for the night, after texting his Mom to get the okay. 

We left the school, parting ways with Jin, Namjoon and Wonho after waving good bye. 

On the way back to mine, Youngjae held my hand, happily strolling along as he hummed along to Astro's Puss in Boots. I smiled to myself and shook my head slightly, still convinced that Youngjae was too perfect to not be a figment of my imagination. 

After a short while, we finally arrived at my house and Youngjae, already used to the routine, slipped off his shoes and placed them neatly in their 'designated' spot in the corner. Without even having to ask, Youngjae ambled into the lounge and threw himself into a satisfied pile on the couch. I chuckled lightly and ruffled his hair.

"I'll go get us a drink, wait here a sec." I announced, walking into the kitchen and grabbing myself a glass of water, pouring a capri-sun into a glass and adding in a swirly straw for Youngjae. As an after thought, I also grabbed a bag of toffee popcorn and made my way back into the living room with the refreshments. 

Placing the cups down on the table, I reclined on the couch next to Youngjae, opening the bag of popcorn and handing it to him as he smiled and grabbed it happily.

"Okay baby, Daddy's gonna get a little serious for a moment, is it okay if I talk to Big Boy Youngjae for a minute?" I began, stroking the younger's knuckles with my thumb.

Youngjae's eyes widened and he looked at me. "Have I done something wrong, Daddy?"

"Oh, God, no no, I just wanna talk to Big Boy Youngjae for a second, nothing else. Is that okay sweetie?" 

Youngjae turned so that his body was facing me on the sofa. "Yeah~" 

"I just want to now more about you, you know? Just things that happened in your life before that made you you, and things you like and don't. The good or the bad, the funny or the mundane. If you feel uncomfortable, Daddy can go first, Okay?"

Youngjae nodded, taking a deep breath before speaking. I held his hand for encouragement.

"Erm... I don't really know where to start... um... well my mummy- I mean my mum and dad split up when I was 13 years old. My dad hated the fact that I wore 'girl's clothes' and that I liked boys ... he hit me for a while... but my mum noticed the bruises on my back when I was coming out of the shower. After that day I never saw my dad again, my mum has supported me no matter what and devoted her life to me, and sometimes I feel like a burden but then again, I devote my life to her." He started, a warm smile lighting his face after his last sentence. 

"Soon after that I got diagnosed with 'Peter Pan Syndrome'. It's not really that serious, it's basically a medical way of saying I'm a little. I've never really had friends, it got worse in high school when I came in one day wearing a skirt, everyone in my class lost all respect for me apart from Seungjun and Jihun as Seungjun is a cross-dresser, they basically saved my ass." Youngjae chuckled lightly at the last comment. 

"I can't really control when I'm in little space so I'll be in it most of the time... Also, this is a little embarrassing to admit but after the day you k-kissed me, I couldn't stop imaging situations where you were my Daddy and we played." Youngjae blushed giggling almost going back onto little space.

I smiled at him and cooed making his blush darken. 

"As for the likes and dislikes thing, you already know all of them, so there's nothing exciting," he admitted, "Now it's Dadd- I mean, Jaebum's turn."

"Cute." I chuckled, before shifting so that he was leaning against my shoulder as I began taking my turn.

"My parents are pretty successful and famous CEO's, so they were never really there for me or Johnny when we were growing up, they'd rather just stick us with a baby sitter or leave us alone when Johnny was old enough to take care of us," I explained.

"And then one day Johnny brought home his boyfriend, Ten, and came out to my Mum and Dad and Dad kicked off and started yelling and lashing out at Johnny, so then Ten started crying and everything went to chaos - Johnny punched my Dad and the left, and then of course there was me just stood there watching the whole thing play out, so my Dad turned to me and started yelling and asking if I agreed with 'Johnny's disgusting decision', so I had the same reaction as Johnny, which ended up with me leaving too. I wandered around until I found Ten and Johnny at the park and we all stayed out that night, before going back to Ten's house."

"In the morning, the three of us went back when we knew my parents would be at work, took all of the sets of keys for our other house - it's not like they'd miss it anyway - and some money and stuff and that's where Johnny and I stayed until he moved in with Ten and now he just comes back to visit every week or so... The rest of my story is just my high school life before I moved here, but that's not really important..." I trailed off.

Youngjae pouted and nuzzled into my shoulder. "Aww, I'm sorry Daddy." he sympathized with me, wrapping his arms round my torso in a koala hug. 

I hugged him back softly before smirking and attacking his sides. He squealed and giggled as I tickled him mercilessly, peels off laughter rolling off of his tongue as he gasped for breath.

"No! Daddy, stoppp~~~!" He panted through his laughter.

"What's that? More?" I teased, laughing as he whined and squealed.

"Please, please, please, pleaseee~" The younger begged. I finally relented and booped the end of Youngjae's nose as he sighed contently, finally able to catch his breath, before reaching up to mimic my action and booping me back, giggling.

I smiled lovingly at Youngjae as he looped his hands around my neck, pressing his lips softly to mine.

"Daddy~" He mumbled against my lips, not bothering to move his mouth away from mine.

"What is it Princess?"

"I'm tired~" He pouted, rubbing his eyes with his fists.

"Okay then Little One, nap time?" I suggested. Youngjae nodded eagerly and I wasted no time in picking him up bridal style, carrying him up the stairs to place him down on my bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks for reading this update. Sorry this took so long, some of chapter 14 just completely vanished so we had to re-write it. Its the same as it was so don't feel the need to re-read it again. Don't forget all recommendations will be taken into consideration. <3

~ Sarang & Rhi


	18. Chapter 18

Youngjae's POV

It was around 8:00 on a Friday night while Jaebum was sat on the couch, watching Big Time Rush on the TV, I was lining up a couple of the stuffies I had bought along the wall on the landing, trying - and failing - to distract myself from the all-to-familiar sensation between my legs.

I sat in front of the row and sat down, crossing my legs and rubbing them together to try and create some friction. for a moment the idea of using one of my stuffies to help sprang to mind, but I knew that Daddy would scold me if I did.

I sighed out of embarrassment, whining and muttering to myself while pouting. Finally, I gave a little sigh of defeat and padded down the stairs to where Jaebum was sat in the lounge, obviously engrossed in the show.

I strolled towards Jaebum, fiddling with the hem of his T-shirt which I'd thrown on as it was practically long enough to be a dress on me and easy to get in and out of quickly.

I perched down next to him on the couch and couldn't help but gaze at his side profile, my eyes travelling down his body. I chewed my lip as I noticed the way his pecs and biceps filled the shirt he wore perfectly and his tight jeans hugged his thighs, accentuating his crotch.

I licked my lips, choking back the moan I felt building in my throat.

Snapping out of my trance, I moved to straddle Jaebum's lap, surprising him slightly.

As soon as I was able, I buried my face in his neck and breathed in the scent of his aftershave, holding back a whimper as the feeling between my legs only grew in intensity and I rutted my hips down in an attempt to gain some friction between the two of us.

"Hey Princess, You Okay?" Jaebum crooned with his hands on my hips, totally oblivious.

I shook my head a little, my face still buried in Jaebum's shoulder, too embarrassed to make eye contact. I desperately wanted to tell him what was wrong, but the words wouldn't formulate in my mouth, so I instead settled for rocking my hips against Jaebum's again, moaning into his shirt.

I knew in the back of my mind that that wouldn't work and that Jaebum just wanted to hear me say it, and I was proven right with the next words to come out of his mouth.

"What's wrong, Kitten?" He asked, a smirk present on his face as he trailed his fingers down my spine. I shuddered at the feather-light touch, my breathing getting faster as his hand traced lower as he dragged out his sentence.

I let out an embarrassingly high-pitched moan and wiggled my butt, clutching Jaebum's shirt in a vice-like grip.

"does my baby want to play with Daddy?" He teased, knowing how stubborn I was when it came to this kind of teasing and enjoying the fact that he'd eventually win after driving me to my breaking point.

I nodded enthusiastically, a desperate whimper falling from my lips as I ground my hips down harder against the older. His grip tightened on my hips as he tried to act as if he was unaffected.

"Hmm, what was that, sunshine?" He asked, his voice sultry and sly as he ran his hands up my torso, his fingers ghosting over my nipples.

My whole body shuddered at the touch and I knew that I wouldn't hold out for much longer, and to be honest, I didn't want to. I looked Jaebum straight in the eyes, my face flushed red and my lips wet and swollen from biting down on them so hard.

"Please fuck me, Daddy."

Jaebum took a moment to process my request, his eyes widening slightly, before he pulled me towards him by the back of the neck, kissing me roughly.

I let out all the pent-up moans into the kiss as Jaebum's mouth worked over mine.

He made quick work of taking his shirt off my body. As soon as the clothing was dropped to the floor I stood and took jaebum by the hand and tugging him up the Stairs, squeaking as I felt his hand make contact with my butt.

As I made it over the threshold of jaebum a room I jumped onto his bed, watching intently as jaebum stripped himself of his clothes before joining me.

I was left in a cute pair of red panties, but there was no time to admire them as they were soon halfway across the room as Jaebum practically ripped them off, growling as he bent forwards, sucking blossoming red marks Ito my hip bones, which I knew would. Those by morning.

I threw my head back in bliss, lifting my hips up off the bed, craving more friction.

Jaebum continued by licking a stripe up my body, working at my nipple and lightly grazing his teeth over it, smirking as my body jerked from the sensitivity.

He proceeded to leave several darkening marks on my neck and collarbone, before finally bringing his lips up to meet mine.

As he took my bottom lip between his teeth, I groaned and rutted my crotch against his thigh out of sheer desperation as we kissed.

Jaebum suddenly broke the kiss and moved quickly so that he was straddling my chest. Taking the hint, I opened my mouth and watched as jaebum smirked.

"Aren't you such a Good boy."

I attempted a smile with my mouth still open, before jaebum slid his cock into my mouth, going easy on me, but I soon took him into my mouth all the way, pausing for a second jaebum hissed out a moan.

Before I could start bobbing my head, Jaebum thrust into my mouth, pushing my head down with his fingers in my hair.

"daddy's gonna fuck your mouth, Okay baby?" He asked, stroking my hair off my forehead. I nodded and hummed around Jaebum's cock, causing him to bite down on his lip.

He began moving his hips slowly and shallowly, being overly careful. He growled low in his throat as I ran my tongue along his length and the over his slit, making him groan

After a moment he pulled out suddenly, before placing small kisses on my lips and trailing down my jaw and to my chest, running his tongue slowly over one of my nipples and I let out little whimper.

He continued downwards again, hooking his arms underneath my knees and parting my legs, licking at my entrance and causing me to whine, gripping tightly onto the bed sheets.

Jaebum soon stuck his tongue in deeper, sliding it in and out, before biting down on my left butt cheek, sucking a purple mark into t before pulling away. 

He gently put my legs back on the bed and stroked his erection lazily as he looked at me.

Jaebum positioned himself at my entrance and pushed in slowly so as not to hurt me. I moaned loudly and scrunched my eyes shut, waiting for the burn of the stretch to surpass. Jaebum leant forwards and kissed me gently to distract me from the uncomfortable sensation.

Once he was fully inside, he waited for my signal, still kissing along my jaw. After a few moments, I moved my hips up and moaned. Jaebum seemed to take the hint, moving his hips slowly back and then thrusting in roughly.

I couldn't help but whine, craving a faster pace, so I pushed my hips up against Jaebum's and pouted, making Jaebum smirk and quicken his thrusts, leaving bite marks down my neck as he did so.

"D-daddy, h-harder." I moaned breathlessly.

"Fuck." Jaebum moaned at hearing my words, slamming his hips down harder and hitting my sweet spot. I arched my back high off the bed and choked on a moan, before releasing over mine and Jaebum's stomachs.

Jaebum then pulled out and I whined at the feeling of being empty, before he straddled my chest, stroking himself off at the same speed he's previously been thrusting into me.

My eyes still hooded as I came down from the feeling of bliss, I opened my mouth wide, waiting a moment until Jaebum finally came and catching every last drop in my mouth, before swallowing and smiling cheekily.

Jaebum grinned down at me and cupped my jaw, pecking my lips.

"God Princess, You drive me crazy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

WHOOP FINALLY UPDATED! Sorry for making you guys wait we wrote one of our longest chapters on our Yoonmin and it took a while XD Don't forget all recommendations will be taken into consideration! <3

~ Sarang & Rhi


	19. Chapter 19

Jaebum's POV

It was just another boring day at school, Youngjae and I going about our usual routine. Youngjae was uncharacteristically quiet, but I brushed it off as him just waking up on the wrong side of the bed, deciding to give him some space.

At school, Youngjae's energy only seemed to deplete, driving me to worry so much that I even asked Seungjun and Jihun if the knew if anything was wrong. They both said that they had no clue and wore the same concerned expression that I did.

Next, I collared Jin, Namjoon and Wonho to ask, but they also had no clue. Jin suggested that he could be on his period, earning him a slap on the back of the head from me, before the other two - tweedle dumb and tweedle dumber as I liked to call them - could laugh at his 'joke'.

I decided it was probably for the best to just lay low, showering the younger with affection and praise until we were home and I could ask him, knowing that he doesn't like o be the centre of attention - especially since in our school news travels fast and no one's business is their own.

After school had finally finished, we walked back quietly, Youngjae letting me hold his hand, his grip weak and his pout still evident.

Taking another look at the younger's glum face, I pulled out my phone and plugged in my headphones, placing one bud in my ear and the other in Youngjae's, before turning on his favourite song - Pretty Pretty. Youngjae's only reaction was to send a weak smile my way.

I sighed in defeat as we entered Youngjae's house and he dropped his bag unceremoniously on the floor and kicking his shoes off, leaving them in a pile instead of organising them neatly like e usually did. Something was definitely wrong, and now it was my job to find out what.

I tiptoed over to him and sat beside him on the stairs, stroking his hair softly.

"What's wrong baby?" I whispered, pecking his cheek lightly.

Youngjae let out a sigh, an even bigger pout now on his lips.

"Markie won't reply to me..."

As his lips started to tremble and his eyes shone with tears, I automatically moved towards him, enveloping him in my arms and shushing him, rubbing his back soothingly.

I furrowed my brows, knowing on instinct that Youngjae was upset because of a real human and not just speaking of a new stuffie.

"How come, Princess?" I inquired sympathetically.

Youngjae pulled back slightly so that he was still cuddled close but he was now facing me.

"i don't know..." He shrugged. His glum voice was so un-Youngjae that it saddened me, so I decided to help as much as I could.

"What do you talk to him on? I'll try messaging him too so you can get in touch quicker!" I chirped, attempting to cheer Youngjae up with my most excited voice and brightest eye smile.

He looked up at me through his eyelashes. "Really?"

I nodded adamantly and Youngjae smiled properly for the first time that day, before telling me 'Markie's' username. I promptly sent a request to whoever he was and decided that whilst I was waiting for a response I'd try and cheer Youngjae up even more, dragging Youngjae into the lounge and pulling one of the throw blankets out before laying it over Youngjae and putting on Disney Channel.

Soon after, I told Youngjae that I was going to try to get ahold of Mark and the younger smiled, already giggling at the 'That's so Raven' re-runs.

I made my way into the kitchen, unlocking my phone and glancing around, wondering where Youngjae's Mum was. I smiled as I spotted a cute pink sticky-note on the fridge that said she'd be back around five o'clock and went back to my phone, seeing that she'd be back in around half an hour.

Multi-tasking, I grabbed a glass from the cupboard while opening the Kakao app and noticing that Mark had accepted my request.

I then moved to the fridge, pulling out a carton of Orange Juice and filling the cup halfway, just as my Kakao app loaded, I got a message from Mark.

Markiepoo: I'm so sorry but I'm dating someone right now! You're daddy AF and I'm cute as hell, I get that, but I've already found my man ;) xoxo

I raised my eyebrow, wondering how Youngjae and him even knew each other if they were such polar opposites. I scoffed slightly, propping myself up on the counter top and typing out my response.

Defsoul: I'm flattered, but I'm taken too, by your friend Youngjae. He said you haven't messaged him in a while and he's been really down so I wanted to help. Can you explain where you've been and why also message Youngjae please? Thanks

There was a reply within seconds.

Markiepoo: 'OMFG SO YOU'RE THE BF! ASDFGHJKL I'M SO HAPPY FOR HIM, BUT ISTG IM JAEBUM, IF YOU HURT HIS SOUL I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN.

Defsoul: How in the hell do you know my name? I've not even been speaking to you for two minutes!?!?

Markiepoo: I have my sources. ANYWHOOZLE! The reason I haven't been online lately is because I finally got with my crush! I didn't mean to worry or upset Youngjae :/ My poor baby! I'll message him now! ^0^

I raised my eyebrows at the 'my poor baby' a hint of what I wasn't going to admit was jealousy washing over me.

I hopped off the counter and walked back into the lounge, taking the glass with me and placing it on the coffee table as Youngjae was occupied with his phone - probably Mark.

Youngjae gasped dramatically, a glowing smile lighting up his face. He bent forwards and picked up his laptop from next to the couch, plugging in his charger and hurrying to load up Skype.

I watched in amusement. "What's up Baby?" I asked, chuckling lightly.

"Markie's back and he said he as lots to say to me so I should Skype him!" He enthused, I smiled adoringly at the younger, his excitement contagious.

Youngjae turned his sound up to full blast, the Skype ring tone blasting through the room. I shuffled closer so that I could see the screen without having to be on camera.

After a short moment, a face appeared on screen, followed by screaming and flapping from the boys on both ends of the call.

Mark was obviously half Asian, half white, with blue eyes, dark brown hair, sculpted features and perfect eyebrows. He was dressed in what seemed o be a school uniform.

"How's my little baby JaeJae?" He cooed, his face close to the screen - too close if you asked me.

Youngjae giggled. "good Hyung! Where the heck have you been, silly!?" He asked, his hand on his chest to show he was hurt by the fact that they hadn't spoken.

"Ahhh, about that..." Mark began, "I have news for you~!"

In sync, Youngjae and I both shuffled to get comfortable on the couch and leaned closer to the screen, ready for mark's explanation.

"Sooooo, I may or not, possibly, maybe be dating Jackson!" Mark finished with a smile, waiting eagerly for Youngjae to react.

Youngjae's jaw dropped and I turned to witness his reaction, before almost jumping out of my skin as he let out a squeal. He had a huge grin across his face and was clapping like a seal.

"Oh my god, no way!!" How!! Tell me everything Mother!!" Youngjae giggled, soon followed by Mark joining in.

I just observed the two as they conversed for another ten minutes about how Mark finally grabbed Jackson's attention in a 'good' way and things took off, Youngjae screeching at every OTP moment. However, soon enough, the conversation turned to Mine and Youngjae's relationship.

"Soooooo, " Mark whispered conspiratorially, "What about you and Jaebum? You've heard enough about me, Mama wants some gossip!"

I watched in amusement as Youngjae flushed a bright red.

"H-how did y-you know??" He stammered, his eyes shifting from the laptop screen to me, though he refused to make eye contact and looked down bashfully.

"A little birdie told me." Mark said flippantly, smirking.

Youngjae finally made shy eye contact with me and I nodded, finally speaking. "Yes Baby, I'm the little birdie." I chuckled - not only at Youngjae's pink cheeks, but at Mark's gasp of realisation that I'd been right next to Youngjae the whole time.

"Holy shit, you're right there!? OMG Youngjae move, I wanna seem Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome!!" Mark enthused, craning his neck as if he'd somehow be able to see me.

Both boys chuckled and Youngjae looked at me as if to ask for permission. I winked and moved closer to the camera so that I was in Mark's line of sight.

"Holy fuck," Mark all but moaned. "If only you weren't dating my Best friend and I wasn't dating the love of my life..." He whined.

As the sentence left Mark's mouth, Youngjae turned the laptop so that the camera was facing him as he raised an eyebrow. "Now tell me everything that happened whilst I was gone" He screeched, causing Mark to launch into anther story time, informing Youngjae of the couple of weeks in which they hadn't spoken, which lasted a good couple of hours.

I watched on happily, Youngjae's smile bright enough to cure diseases, though the fact that Mark was the one who brought the smile to Youngjae's face still hit me with a small wave of jealousy - even if he was only talking about his 'husband' Jackson's dick.

Soon enough, both boys began to yawn at length and become more lethargic in their speech, but not wanting to butt in, I let Youngjae carry on talking, until soon enough, both boys had fallen completely asleep, still on camera.

I chuckled and logged the younger off, sending a quick good night text to mark from Youngjae, before carrying him upstairs and tucking him gently into bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

FIRST OF FUCKING ALL HOW IN THE FUCKLE DUCKLE DID WE GET 30K READS??? Thank you guys so much for being patient with us! We love you, we also just completed our hyunghyuk and will be able to focus on the others from now on. Don't forget all recommendations will be taken into consideration. <3

~ Sarang & Rhi


End file.
